We'll Figure It Out
by Babys2245
Summary: What happens when you realize that the person you love isn't the person you're with. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anyone from High School Musical.

I am new at this writing thing at least on this website, so please if you enjoy the story review and tell me what you think about it, and I will try to have the first chapter up this weekend.

Baby S

Prologue

Taylor McKessie lounged around her living room in her pajamas watching television and simply relaxing, it was the last week before she had to head back to East High for her senior year and she was going to enjoy her last week of freedom before she returned to her usual intelligent self. One of her favorite soap operas was on that she had begun to watch while she was away at Science Camp earlier that month. She rolled her eyes when she heard the doorbell, which had cut off the male character declaring his never-ending love for his wife and family. "Girl, I would be all over him." She mumbled as she checked the actor out once again ignoring the bell for a moment waiting till the show either went to commercial or to another storyline. The doorbell sounded again, and she groaned and got up walking out of room and heading towards the front door. Opening the door she frowned when she realized who it was. "What are you doing here?" she asked with open hostility.

"I wanted…no I needed to see you." He said softly as he bent his taller frame down a bit so he could see her eyes; she looked around him and shook her head. "I know I shouldn't be here."

"You're right about that you shouldn't be here." She said firmly as she pushed him back, he closed his eyes and a rush of air escaped his mouth, right before he reached up and grabbed her hands.

"I can't take that right now…I can't take your hands on me."

"Then let me go." She exclaimed her eyes flashing with conviction, he nodded and released her hands and pushed his own into his pockets. She watched him for a few moments before speaking.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come inside?" he asked pleadingly. Taylor sighed and then nodded opening the door wider so he could enter. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he walked into the hallway and turned around and looked at her. She closed the door and leaned against it watching him wearily he had to know that she couldn't control herself if he was around her for a length of time. They had hardly spoken to one another through out the summer unless they were in the company of friends, and part of that was by her own doing. She feared what would happen if they spent time together. To put it simply she feared herself when she was with him. He made her a different person, and she wasn't sure if she liked that person at all.

"What is it, just say it and get out." He turned around at her words and looked her over with love filled eyes.

"I love you."

"You have a weird way of showing it." She said dismissively, he rolled his eyes and shook his head for a moment before replying.

"Don't be like that with me Taylor." He said sternly before walking over to her and grasping her shoulders. "Don't be like that with me." She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I can't trust myself when I am with you." She whispered brokenly as she looked at him before shaking her head and stepping back and ducking under his arm and walking back into the living room, he followed behind her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his body and held her against him. He closed his eyes as her body molded to his he had always loved that feeling of having her close. He searched her eyes for a moment before bending his head and capturing her lips with his. They stood in the living room kissing silently before he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers as they both tried to control their breathing. She looked up into his eyes for a moment before lowering her head down to his chest and wrapping her arms around his middle. He lowered his head onto hers and rubbed her back. "Troy, what does this mean?"

"We'll figure it out." He murmured as he bent his head and captured her mouth with his again before gently pulling her upstairs to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Troy rubbed his hand up and down Taylor's arm as they laid together on her bed with a thin white sheet barely covering their bodies. Taylor sighed and rested her head on his shoulder with her arm slung over his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat before trailing her finger along his abs. "We shouldn't have done this again." She murmured against his chest. Sighing he looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" he whispered "If we care about one another then it shouldn't matter, Taylor." He said slowly.

"We are both in a relationship."

"And they can end…I'm not going to stay with someone I don't love because I'm in a relationship with them." He said as he lifted his head to look at her. She slowly nodded her head and then sighed before pushing her body away from his.

"Well I never thought we would have a relationship I mean all we do is have sex." Troy eyes lit up at her words and he found himself sitting up as well. He shook his head and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"You think that is all our relationship is about." He asked, Taylor simply shrugged but offered up no explained. Troy clenched his jaw and rubbed a tired hand over his face before looking at the girl he had grown to love over the summer. Taylor got up and grabbed her robe and quickly put it on over her body. Tying the belt around her waist she moved away from the bed and sat down on her chair by her desk.

"What is it then? We are hurting Chad and Gabrielle…they may not know it yet but eventually they will find out and then what, Troy." She asked as tears started to fall from her eyes. He shook his head and climbed out of the bed as well. Pulling on his boxers he walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"This isn't about them."

"Troy it has everything to do with them." She snapped back immediately, he furiously shook his head.

"This is about me and you…no one else." He stated as he grasped her hands within his own. He looked at her for a moment before speaking again. "Just you and me, whatever happens after we tell them happens."

"So are you willing to lose Chad's friendship?"

"Are you willing to lose Gabrielle as a friend." He responded as he rubbed a hand up and down her arm before finally allowing it to go to her chin, and lifting her head so that she was looking him in the eyes. What he saw in her eyes reflected what he was feeling; she looked as if she was torn. Truth be told so was he. He didn't know what to tell his friend or for that matter his girlfriend. How do you tell your girlfriend that you had been cheating on her with her best friend, and then tell your best friend that you had been messing with his girlfriend behind his back for practically the first two months of summer. He tried to be without Taylor for a whole month he tried his best not to be around except when the entire gang met up for something. He had tried to get her out of his system, but some things you just couldn't get rid of.

"Troy I just don't know."

"What's there to know…do you love me?" He asked softly his blue eyes pleading with her brown ones. She slowly nodded her head, and he sighed in relief. "And I love you and we can get through this together." She nodded and allowed him to pull her into a kiss. Once they broke the kiss he stood and pulled her back to the bed. He laid down and motioned for her to do the same. She smiled and got into the bed with him and together they rested.

Taylor was in her room the next morning getting dressed for her the first day back to school. She had on one of Troy's favorite outfits, which was one of the ones he had brought her earlier that summer. When he had taken her on a shopping trip. It was a Los Angeles Lakers jersey dress, with matching jewelry and shoes. Bounding down the stairs two at a time she almost ran into her mother, Jackie McKessie. The older McKessie raised a questioning eyebrow at her daughter's appearance and smiled. "So all this for the first day of classes." She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to try something a little different…I wanted to see if this got Chad's attention." She said referring to her boyfriend but thinking about Troy the entire time. Her mother nodded and smiled.

"Well it is different." Her mother murmured before going up the stairs, Taylor shrugged and walked into the kitchen where her older brother was. Vince McKessie looked up from his plate and shook his head.

"You need to go upstairs and change right now young lady." He said in his best imitation of their father Roland McKessie. Rolling her eyes she fixed her plate and sat down across from him at the table. Vince watched her for a few minutes before speaking.

"You know you should never try to impress boys… just be yourself." He mumbled around a mouth full of pancakes. Taylor sighed and cut off a piece of her pancakes before looking at him and sighing.

"Don't worry big bro I'm not trying to impress anyone just trying out a new look." She said before returning her attention to her food. He nodded his head and looked at her for a brief moment before leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach.

"You need a ride to school?" she thought about for a moment and remembered that Chad's car wasn't working, and probably wouldn't be till he took it to the shop this weekend. Nodding her head, she swallowed the food in her mouth before answering.

"Yeah, thanks Vince."

"No problem." He said as he stood and walked over to sink and began to wash it, she sat silently for a moment before Vince's voice came crashing through her peaceful thoughts. Jerking around she turned and looked at Vince. Leaning against the sink he looked at her for a moment before repeating what he had said moments earlier.

"Why was Troy Bolton here till nine o'clock last night…you're lucky Dad and Mom weren't here." He said calmly as if he was discussing the weather. Dropping her fork on her plate she looked at him and shook her head.

"What how do you…"

"I saw you two when I was driving up to the house I came back because I thought I forget something…and there you were kissing someone who doesn't look anything like your boyfriend." He whispered.

"It was a kiss on the cheek."

"Oh come on don't lie to me…Taylor, I know what a kiss on the cheek looks like." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "You're lucky I was the only one who saw that." Taylor shaken now buried her head in hands and shook her head.

"So what are you going to do?" he pointed to himself and sighed.

"What you think I'm going to tell on you…this is your life and you do with it what you want." He said immediately. "Besides I'm not one for drama." Taylor got up out of her chair and went to the sink and washed her plate before grabbing her bag and going to find her brother, and as usual he was in the garage. She walked over to the car and got in and moments later they were pulling off headed towards East High.

"So Vince how's college?"

"It's not going that how it's going." He said as he pulled onto the main road.

"I guess this is the morning of secrets." She said leaning her head back on the seat and closing her eyes. Vince looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Look Taylor I dropped out and I am currently working on opening my own garage."

"Dad is going to kill you."

"I'm Twenty-two years old…he won't do anything to me…he might be disappointed but at least I am doing something with my life. I mean I'm just not a genius like you and pop." He grumbled as he sped down the road. "Besides cars are what I am good at." He said calmly before stopping in front of her school. "Have a good day at school." He said "Will I pick you up this afternoon." He asked.

"No I'll just walk home with my friends." She said as he nodded and pulled away. As she turned around she suddenly felt self-conscious about the dress she had decided to wear to school. Everyone was staring at her and whispering among themselves. She smiled when she saw Chad approaching her; he looked her over with a smile on his face.

"Wow, baby you look great." He said as he grasped her hand within his and they walked over to her locker, he leaned against it and smiled at her. "I called you last night." He said "But you didn't pick up." Her mind immediately flashed back to the night before.

_Troy grabbed her around the waist as soon as her phone went off pulling back onto the bed. Kissing her neck he held her to him and didn't let her go. "Baby let it ring." He breathed in her ear sending a shudder down her back. _

_"But it could be important." She whispered back as he kissed her neck and then turned her around so that she was straddling his waist. He captured her mouth and kissed her until they both ran out of breath. Once they were finished he glanced over at the phone and smiled. _

_"If it is important they'll call back." He said before capturing her mouth again and laying her back on the bed covering her body with his. _

Snapping out of her memory she smiled weakly at Chad and rubbed a hand through her hair."I was busy."

"Studying already." He said with a shake of his head. "But that's my baby." He said more to himself then to her. "You got your schedule."

"Do you?" she playfully asked back just as Troy and Gabrielle walked over to them. She immediately placed herself at Chad's side and looked at Troy for a moment before allowing herself to be pulled into a hug by Gabrielle.

"Tay, I missed you so much." She exclaimed hugging her friend and smiling. "Like the dress." She said with a wink "Did Chad get it for you."

"No I didn't this is the first time I saw it." Looking at everyone and ignoring the smile that was on had become plastered on Troy's face she thought quickly and replied."Well I was out with my mother and I saw this dress and I decided to spend my money and get myself something nice." She said completely unaware of how Troy's eyes were devouring her form. He cleared his throat as he felt a familiar tugging, and smiled.

"Well you look lovely Taylor," glancing at his watch he sighed. "Well we better get to homeroom before Mrs. Darbus catches an attention."

"Can you believe we're seniors?" Chad said with a smile on his face, as they walked down the hallway. "We are the kings…"

"Queens." Taylor chimed in by his side; he looked down at her and winked.

"Right we are the Kings and Queens of East High." He said pumping his fist; Troy laughed at his friend and nodded.

"Yeah man this year is going be different."

Troy finally caught up with Taylor right before lunch moving quickly he pulled her into an empty classroom and crossed his arms over his chest blocking the doorway. "Troy what is it?" she asked

"Can't believe you got that on." He said as he hungrily looked her over before shaking his head and smiling. "Told you I had taste."

"And you must have lost your mind, what if Chad or Gabrielle sees us in here." She whispered at him, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You worry too much." He said waving her off and turning around and opening the door so he could go to lunch but her next words stopped him cold.

"Well I have too…we obviously aren't good at keeping things a secret." She said back as paused and closed the door turning around he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Wait who knows."

"My brother." She said with a shake of her head. "He saw us kissing right before you went home yesterday. He confronted me in the kitchen this morning during breakfast."

"Is he going to-?"

"No he says it's our business but I get the impression that he doesn't approve of it at all." She said with a sad smile. "I mean we are cheating."

"We are about to get out of the relationships anyway." He said calmly as he looked at her for a moment trying to make her understand. "We got together because we love one another not because we were in lust with one another." Walking towards her he smiled as she nodded her head. "I'm glad you understand that now how about we go have some lunch." He said as he led her out of the classroom. Pausing at the door he looked at her and kissed her on the lips, and then kissed her cheek. "Can I come by your house tonight?"

"Troy."

"Come on I promise I'll behave." He said wiggling his eyebrows, she slowly smiled and nodded her head before going ahead of him into the lunch room; he smiled and leaned his head to the side watching her butt as she walked away. Feeling eyes on her Taylor turned around and shook her head at him.

"Stop staring at my butt." She whispered shouted across the hallway, he smiled and began walking after her into the lunchroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions…I hope you guys are enjoying this story and please review.

Baby S

Chapter Two

Around seven that night Troy pulled up into Taylor's driveway. Turning off the car he looked at her house for a moment drumming his index fingers on the steering wheel, as he tried to calm his nerves. It didn't matter how many times he had been around her, and it never failed he always ended up with heart in his throat. He was brought out of his thought by a knock on his window. Jumping he turned and saw her older brother Vince standing outside his car with his arms crossed over his chest shooting daggers at him. Cautiously he opened the door and stepped out meeting the older male's stare. "Hey, Vince long time no-."

"Don't hey me, Bolton…I know what's going on between you and my sister?" he said harshly before shaking his head. "And why are you even here?" Troy took a step forward; he didn't want to let Vince think that he wasn't afraid of him. Vince noticed and sneered at the younger man.

"I'm here to see Taylor." He said looking Vince straight in the eye daring him to question him some more. When Vince didn't response he spoke again. "I told her I would come by so here I am."

"I saw you two last night you know."

"She told me that today at school." He said as he made a move to go around Vince, who simply put out an arm to block him from going by. Troy brushed Vince's hand off of him and shot a glare at him. "Look man I don't know what your prob-." Vince narrowed his eyes silencing Troy before speaking.

"Shut-up and listen…now I might not approve of your relationship with my sister. Hell to be honest I like Chad Danforth way better than you. However," he raised his hand when Troy moved his mouth to speak. "However she likes you and I really don't have a say in her life. So here's a word of advice and I'll make this as simple as possible. Do not hurt my sister." He said stepping back and heading towards his F-150 that was parked on the other side of the driveway. Getting in he started the car, but before he drove off he pointed at Troy and repeated his last statement before pulling off into the night. Troy watched him leave before shaking his head and moving towards the house. When he was about to ring the doorbell Taylor opened the door beaming up at him. Smiling he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Love you baby." He said with a smile before allowing her to pull him inside. Closing the door behind Troy she smiled and said the endearment back. Troy looked at the pictures that were on the wall and then pointed to one of Vince. "Boy can your brother talk." Taylor's reaction was just how he pictured it being she covered her mouth in shock right before groaning in disgust.

"He didn't hit you did he?" she said pulling his face down so she could look at his face closely. Smiling he shook his head and kissed her again.

"He's not crazy…don't let this cool demeanor fool you I can throw a punch or two." Taylor giggled just as her father stepped into the hallway. Roland McKessie was an average size man, and Vince looked just like him. However Troy was hoping that the older McKessie didn't have the same attitude as his son. "Good evening sir." He said

"Evening…you're Troy Bolton right." He asked with a smile. Troy nodded and watched as his eyes lit up. Troy was used to it by now especially with the sports channel covering him and Chad almost every week. They were some of the top prospects in high school basketball, and were even thought of as future stars of the NBA. "Well son you certainly can play some basketball."

"Thank you sir." He said with a small smile as Taylor stood by and listened for a moment before going up the stairs towards her room. Roland put his hands in his pockets and just shook his head.

"You and Taylor's boyfriend Chad are quite the team." Troy's smile faltered a bit at the mention of his best friend's name before he recovered.

"Thank you sir…I'll be sure to tell him that." Troy said with a smile before motioning in the direction that Taylor had taken off in earlier. "I really should go catch up with Taylor." Mr. McKessie nodded and watched as Troy disappeared up the stairs after his daughter. Troy found Taylor's bedroom and knocked on the door and waited for her answer.

"Come in Troy." She called out; he quietly opened the door and closed the door. Leaning against the door for a moment he watched as she furiously typed furiously on her computer. Sighing he moved over to the bed and leaned back on her pink comforter set. He still hadn't gotten over how her room looked. It was so different from how he had pictured it looking, there was pink everywhere and pictures of every heartthrob that she had a fleeting interest in.

"So when are you going to change those posters…you know you want a poster of me." He said with chuckled as he imagined her rolling her eyes. "You know I've never met your dad before." He said.

"Well you're lucky he is usually working all the time." She said turning around in her chair looking at him as he turned on his side propping his head up by his elbow. Wiggling his eyebrows he grinned and at Taylor.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know you asked me if you could come over." She said slowly as she looked at him for a moment. Troy just grinned and motioned for her to come over to the bed. She watched him for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't know about that Troy. That's not a good idea my parents are downstairs."

"I won't do anything." He said innocently as he continued to motion her to come over to the bed.

"Whatever Troy." She said back with a roll of her eye, he cracked up laughing and motioned for her to come over to her bed. With a sigh she stood and walked over to him, and gasped as he pulled her onto the bed. Giggling she kissed him and allowed him to hold her.

"See… I told you I wouldn't do anything." He said calmly as he brushed her lips with his before rolling onto his back pulling her with him. She snuggled closer and sighed and ran a hand over his chest before he spoke again. "Love ya."

"Love you too."

Looking at one of the many basketball games on his television, Chad talked with Gabriella about how Taylor had become distant. It had been bugging him for weeks, he hardly had any alone time with her and he could feel her slowly pulling away as if she didn't want to be with him anymore. Muting the game he leaned back on his bed and sighed. "Come on you're her best friend…you gotta know something." Chad pleaded as glanced at a picture of him and Taylor on their first official date.

"I'm sorry Chad I wish I knew what was going on with her, besides I have my own problems with Troy." She said with a sigh over the phone. Chad scratched his head as he searched through his mind for anything that would explain Troy's distant towards Gabriella. However he could think of anything that could be bothering his best friend.

"Maybe he's a little distant because of this year…you know he wants a full scholarship in basketball." He said dismissively. "Hey maybe that's what is bothering Taylor…college." Chad said nodding to his own statement.

"Are you kidding me, Chad? Taylor has the grades to get into any college she wants to…that can't be what's bothering her." Chad nodded and glanced at his clock on the nightstand as a plan formed in his mind.

"You know it's only eight thirty maybe I will go over to her house and surprise her?" he said with a smile as he thought about all the things he and Taylor could do after that.

"That's a good idea, Chad."

"Alright I'll call you later on tonight to tell you how it went…peace Gab." He said as hanging up. He checked himself out in the mirror to make sure he was still looking right before he headed downstairs. His car wasn't fixed yet so that meant he would have to butter his mother up before heading out. He spotted his mother cleaning the kitchen; she was currently cleaning the dinner dishes. Walking over to her he gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her. Mrs. Danforth took one look at her son and shook her head.

"What do you want?" Deciding to just go ahead and say what he wanted he spoke.

"Mom can I borrow the keys so I can go and see Taylor…I promise I'll be back at a reasonable hour." He said putting on his charm; Joyce Danforth smiled and pointed to her keys on the counter.

"Don't be gone too long." She called after him as he walked out of the door; Chad hopped into his mother's car and sped off down the road towards Taylor's house. In less than five minutes he was there. Checking himself out in the rearview mirror he made sure his hair was in order before getting out of the car. Closing the door he paused when he saw Troy's car parked in the driveway.

"What da hell." He whispered to himself as he began thinking about why Troy's car was at his girlfriend's house. He walked up to the front door and knocked he was immediately greeted by Jackie McKessie, she smiled and embraced him. Even since he and Taylor had started going out she had become like a second mother to him.

"Chad sweetie how are you." She asked once he stepped inside while she closed the door behind herself and locked it. "So you're here to see Taylor too."

"I guess so…I didn't know Troy and Taylor were close friends." He said trying to get some information out of her. Mrs. McKessie nodded and smiled.

"Oh Troy is such a nice young man…he and Taylor have been rather close this summer, but maybe they just became friends because you and Gabriella were away at camps." Chad nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I guess so..."

"They've been in her room for a while." She said placing her hands on her hips and sighing before smiling. "Probably studying or something…you know Taylor she is forever studying." As Mrs. McKessie continued to talk Chad felt himself become sicker and sicker as he listened to Mrs. McKessie tell him how much Troy had been coming over lately.

"Yeah they're probably studying." He mumbled trying his best not to roll his eyes. "You mind if I go up there and give surprise her?" he asked, Mrs. McKessie nodded and told him to go ahead. Practically running upstairs, he went to Taylor room and threw the door opened. His heart dropped as he looked at his best friend and girlfriend kissing on top of her bed. "My god how could you?" he yelled as he rushed across the room and grabbed Troy by his collar and pulled him off Taylor. Troy hit the wall with a thud and Taylor full length mirror fell to the floor and broke. Glass was everywhere, as the room became eerily silent. Chad clenched and unclenched his fist as he tried to get the image of Troy and Taylor out of his mind. Taylor scrambled off the bed and moved to her desk as Troy stood and brushed the small pieces of glass off his shirt and pants. Chad looked between the two and then finally focused on Troy Bolton who was now his ex-best friend. "Did he hurt you, Taylor?" he asked

"Chad calm down and let me explain?" Troy said trying to reason with his friend, Chad seemed to snap at his words and rushed forward throwing punches wildly. Not wanting to hurt his friend Troy simply blocked every punch he could, however Chad did laid some good ones on him.

"Guys stop it." Taylor screamed as she watched Chad pummel Troy rushing over she grabbed Chad's arm but he ripped his hand out of her grip which cause her to fall back. Troy saw this and smacked Chad in the eye but throwing him to the side and rushing over to Taylor's side.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Troy yelled at Chad as he helped Taylor get up, Roland McKessie rushed into the room at this time and glared at the two young men.

"Get away from my girlfriend." Chad shouted at Troy moving forward to fight him again but was stopped by Taylor's father. He watched as Troy knelt down in front of Taylor and held her hands talking to her quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine." She whispered back, he sighed with relief and kissed her hand, which made Chad even more furious. Roland realized what had been going on and spoke to both boys.

"I want you both out of my house right now…do you understand." He said as he looked between them both. "I will not allow my house or my daughter's room to be turned into some kind of …arena."

"Taylor what is going on?" Mrs. McKessie asked coming into the room, hand over her mouth in shock. "Chad what happened."

"Your daughter was cheating on me that's what." He said as he glared at Taylor with tears in his eyes. Troy stood and looked at Taylor he moved to say something but Taylor's father cut him off.

"I think you need to leave."

"Yes sir." Troy said as he looked one last time at Taylor and walked out of the room and headed downstairs, after he left the room Mr. McKessie let Chad go and then looked Roland turned to his daughter.

"I think you need to talk to Chad."

"But Dad."

"You need to explain to him what just happened here and I want you to tell him." He said firmly as he looked at her not even bothering to hide his disgust at the situation that his daughter had gotten into. "Your mother and I will be outside." He said as he and his wife walked outside closing the door behind them. Chad waited till the door was closed before he looked at Taylor who sat on the bed with her hands clasped in her lap. They both heard a car pull away, and that seem to snap Chad out of his trance.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own it.

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter...if I get enough I might have the next chapter up by tonight.

Baby S

Chapter Three

Taylor sat on her bed looking at Chad fearfully, she didn't know what to tell him and she really didn't know how to tell him that she was in love with Troy Bolton. The silence was deafening and Taylor feared that Chad could hear her heart pounding inside of her chest. Chad leaned against the wall broken glass at his feet and his face set in a mask of angry and something bordering on hatred. Gathering her nerves Taylor spoke. "Chad…I." she was cut off by Chad pushing away from the wall and slamming his fist into a nearby wall. He glared at her before rubbing a hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"Don't beat around the bush, Taylor. Why the hell were you kissing Troy." He asked, Taylor finally allowed her tears to fall as she looked at her boyfriend or as she should say her now ex-boyfriend. Shaking her head and shuddering with tearful cries she glanced at her hands before shrugging her shoulders.

"I…we…Chad you don't want to know." She finally said lifting her head to look at him.

"I deserve an explanation." He said as he looked at her for a moment before pacing in front of her hands behind his back. He was literally on edge and he was desperately trying to rein his anger. He didn't want to physically harm Taylor. Never in his life had he been so disappointed, disgusted and hurt. And the kicker was the sources of his pain were Troy and Taylor.

"Fine…I've been seeing Troy privately for months." She admitted, Chad's head shot up at her admission before tilting his head back so he could keep his tears from falling.

"A few months are you kidding me." He said as he thought about what her mom had told him downstairs before he had found them. "Wait ever since me and Gabby went away to camp…you two have been screwing around behind our back." He spat out in disgust as he thought all the times he thought he had caught Troy looking at Taylor way more than he should have with Gabriella on his arm.

"We tried to stop." Taylor cried as she looked at him, he sneered and shook his head.

"You could have fooled me…because you know what you two were doing when I came in here earlier didn't look anything like STOPPING TO ME." Taylor stood up and walked towards Chad but he turned away from her. Staring at his back she sighed and spoke.

"Chad you need to calm down and let me explain to you why we did it." She said as she watching turn to her shaking his head with tears escaping his eyes. Pointing a finger at her he stepped forward which made her step back. She stumbled and fell back onto her bed; he leaned close then and spoke.

"What's there to explain…I've been faithful to you since the moment I made the commitment…that's right the commitment to go out with you. I've never given into temptation and you know I get tempted a lot. But you do Taylor, you gave into temptation with my best friend…there is nothing else for you to do except explain to me how I never knew you were a-."

"Don't you say it…I never wanted this to happen." Taylor said pushing him back and standing up. "I love Troy…it was never about lust or anything it was about love. We were going to tell you and Gabriella we just had to find the right way to break it to you both."

"Well finding you and Troy on your bed practically about to have sex certainly is a way to go about things, Taylor. And I thought I was the dumb one." He shouted as he glared at her before shaking his head as another image of Troy and Taylor came to his mind. As he thought about everything there was one question that he had to ask her. "Did you and Troy have sex." He asked bluntly shocking Taylor. She looked at him and then away and that was all the answer he needed. How could she give someone else something like that when she was with him? Taking a deep breath he wiped his eyes and looked at her for a moment. "Let me tell you something Taylor…we are over, you aren't my friend, and you're nothing to me. Don't call me or speak to me and when he breaks your heart don't come crawling back to me. As far as I'm concern you're dead to me. You can tell Troy I said that." He said as he went to the door and opened it. He never looked back, As Taylor silently sat on her bed crying her heart out. After Chad left Mr. and Mrs. McKessie entered her room. Roland looked at his daughter for a moment before sitting on the bed beside her while Mrs. McKessie sat at her daughter's desk.

They all sat in silent and allowed their daughter the time to cry; Roland sighed and cleared his throat before speaking. He didn't know what to say to her, he was so disappointed in his daughter's actions but maybe she just needed someone to love at this time. Chad had been rather harsh but he didn't blame the young man. He knew Chad was hurting seeing the tears in the young man's eyes as he left had proven that to him.

"Taylor I am very disappointed in you…stringing two boys along like that. I know we taught you better than that." Taylor sighed and rested her head on her pillow not bothering to speak as she thought about Troy and Chad. There wasn't much she could say to her parents and she knew that so she would simply agree.

"I know." She murmured, her parents shared a look before Mrs. McKessie leaned forward and looked at her daughter.

"Then why did you do it then?" she asked softly before her husband could reply, Taylor looked at her mother.

"Troy and I…We love each other." She said brokenly. "We were going to end our relationships but as you know we never got the chance." Roland nodded his head and looked at her.

"And how long have you two 'love' each other." He asked, Taylor just sighed and brought a hand up to her eyes to wipe her tears away.

"Since we really starting to hang out this summer…we have so much in common and we want to be together." She said Roland nodded and then motioned for his wife to leave him alone with his daughter. He waited till his wife left before placing his hands on his knees and looking at his daughter.

"I'm sorry this happen tonight, Taylor." He said sincerely "But you know you have to suffer the consequences whatever they may be." She nodded and looked at him. "And hopefully over time everything will work itself out."

"Thanks Daddy."

"I love you TayTay." He said kissing her forehead before getting up to leave. Taylor just wiped her tears and pulled the pillow that Troy had been resting on earlier to her and laid her head down staring at the wall.

By the time that Chad had left Troy had already returned home. He had went straight to his room and turned on his radio and sat listening to whatever graced the airwaves. Around ten he glanced at his cell phone, reaching over he picked up and dialed Taylor's number hoping that she would pick up. Moments later he sighed when he heard her voice. "Taylor…baby what happened when I left."

"I talked to Chad, he wanted an explanation." She said weakly as she thought about to the harsh things he had said, she decided not to burden Troy with his words. Troy knew she was keeping something hidden but decided not to pursue it. He could tell that she was hurting enough already with out probing to see exactly what cruel things Chad had said to her. Sitting up on his bed he reached out and turned down the radio so he could hear her more clearly.

"Did you tell him everything?"

"As much as he would let me…he stormed out of here so angry. Troy what if he tries to hurt tomorrow in school." She asked softly, smiling weakly he shook his head.

"Don't worry about me…are you coming to school tomorrow." He asked hoping that she didn't want too.

"I really don't want to, Troy."

"Then stay at home, baby." He said calmly thanking God she didn't want to come to school tomorrow, he knew by the first bell that Gabriella would have found out, if Chad hadn't called her by now to tell her all the sordid details. He wasn't going to let Taylor get hurt, and if staying home would protect her then he was going to tell her to do just that.

"But my work…"

"I'll bring it over alright." He said "Do you think you're parents will let me come over or should I bring it over immediately over after practice?"

"Bring it over after practice, and then that why maybe you can stay for a little while." Troy nodded his head and just sighed.

"Alright cool…I really want to be there with you right now. I don't feel good about being here while you're at home hurt. I should be there." She smiled and giggled a little which made him smile. Taylor pulled his pillow closer and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about me."

"I worry about you because I love you baby, so of course I am going to be worried." He stated seriously before smiling. "I love you so much Taylor."

"I love you too, Troy. I really do." She whispered into the phone. He smiled at her declaration and laid back on his bed. As long as she loved him he wouldn't regret anything. She didn't know how much he valued her love and affection.

"Good now get some sleep." He whispered, Taylor laughed and rolled on top her side clinging to the pillow.

"I will if you sing to me." She whispered. Troy sighed as he thought about all the things he could sing to her.

"And what would you have me sing."

"Something beautiful." She murmured through a yawn, Troy nodded and then racked his mind for a song that fit her description.

"Okay I got one." Troy cleared his throat and then hummed for a few moments before singing to her softly over the phone.

There will never come a day  
You'll ever hear me say  
That I want and need to be without you.  
I want to give my all.  
Baby, just hold me.  
Simply control me.  
'Cuz your arms, they keep away the lonelies

When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
That all I need is you in my life.  
All I need is you in my life.  
'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin'.  
Never felt so good.

"Oh Troy that's beautiful," she murmured as closed her eyes. "Good night." Troy smiled he didn't finish the song.

"Good night, baby."

"One day Troy you're going to have to sing that song the whole way through for me." She whispered. Troy nodded he had every intention of doing so; he was going to make that song their song. She just didn't know it yet.

"I will baby now get some sleep." He said with chuckle, she laughed softly and hung up. He hung up as well and turned it off before lying down and thinking about what would happen tomorrow at East High.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Chapter Four

He knew today was going to be the most difficult day of his highschool career. He knew by now that every last one of his friends hated him and Taylor. He no longer had anyone to talk to Chad was not going to be his friend and none of the guys were going to take his side in this. He knew that going in when he and Taylor first crossed the line. But now as he pulled into East High he realized just how unprepared he was to face this. The first thing he realized as he got out of the car was that everyone who was anybody knew what had happened the night before. Closing the door to his car and slinging his backpack over his shoulder he walked towards the school. He could feel the stares of his classmates on him like hot irons as he walked up the front steps to enter the school. Gathering his nerves he glanced over his shoulder at the people who were staring at him. They were either shooting daggers at him or would subtlety shake their heads at him. Bowing his head he walked towards the senior hall and went to his locker. He moved quickly putting in his books and taking out his first period notebook. He was silently thanking God that his peace hadn't been disturbed yet; he could take stares and shaking heads. He sighed with relief but it was short lived when he noticed Gabriella walking down the hallway towards him with what looked liked the entire student body. Closing his locker he waited till she stood directly in front of him. She looked as if she had been crying the entire night and morning her eyes were puffy and her hair was in utter disarray. Once she reached him she slapped the taste out of his mouth and glared at him. "I guess Chad told you already." He mumbled sourly to himself.

"You're damn right he did…Troy how you do this to me…to us." She screamed as new tears fell down her face. What he saw broke his heart, he still cared about her. She was a sweet girl who had cared for him. However the probably was he cared for Gabriella and loved Taylor. He looked at her and then around as he saw the entire student body that had gathered around to look at what was about to happen to the once happy golden couple.

"Gabriella I was going to tell you."

"When Troy…after you and her got married." She said sarcastically, as she stared up at him.

"I was going to tell you." He repeated pleadingly. His statement however seemed to make Gabriella even angrier as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with disgust.

"When were you going to tell me, Troy? Were you going to tell that you had been cheating on me practically the whole summer with my best friend." She said as she slapped him in the face. Even one in the hallway gasped in shock, no one at the school had seen her that upset before.

"I deserve that." He murmured she looked at him for a moment thinking about all he had done with Taylor while she was away at camp. When Chad had told her brokenly over the phone what he had discovered he had left nothing out. She knew that Troy and Taylor had sex the only detail left to her and Chad's imagination was how many times. How many times had they had sex, and the more she thought about it the more she made herself sick. She just couldn't believe that they would betray her the way that they did. It made absolutely no sense to her; she had been faithful to him. She had tried to be the perfect understanding girlfriend to him. And this was how she was repaid by her boyfriend.

"You deserve a lot more than that now answer my question Troy."

"That's exactly what I going to tell you. Taylor and I have been together for the entire summer…we tried to stop. Believe me we didn't want to hurt you or Chad. So we stopped…but then I couldn't stand being away from her so I went over there this weekend and got back with her and last night Chad caught us and you know the rest." He finished softly as he looked at Gabriella who had tears in her eyes.

"I…I thought we loved each other." She said mentioning their candlelight dinner during the first part of the summer where he had taken her downtown to one of his favorite restaurants before she left for camp.

"Gabriella please let's talk about this somewhere private." He said placing a hand on her arm. She yanked away from him and shook her head. "Gabriella please." She stepped away from him shaking her head.

"You think I am going anywhere with you, Troy Bolton. You must have lost your damn mind." She said as she looked at him with hate in her eyes. He dropped his hand and nodded his head. Becoming angry at the situation, in didn't want to discuss this in front of the entire student body.

"Okay so you wanted to air all our business out here in the hallway. Fine ask away." He said firmly as he looked at her for a moment wondering if she would go through with it. Gabriella looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Why did you do it?" she asked softly

"Because sometime during this summer Taylor and I realized we loved one another." He stated not trying to hide anything. If she wanted to talk this out in front of everybody then he would tell her everything. He wasn't going to lie to her.

"So you never loved me, Troy. Was our whole relationship a lie?"

"I cared about you…I still do that's why she and I wanted to break it to you and Chad privately. We care about you guys; however he showed up last night and found out before we were going to tell you guys." He said as he looked pass her and saw Chad standing in front of the other boys from the basketball team watching with interest.

"You didn't answer my question was our entire relationship a lie."

"In a relationship you have to care about someone right." He whispered as he looked at her. "And I cared about you…but I love Taylor. I am in love with Taylor and I can't ignore that." He watched as his words registered in her mind. She looked at him with tear filled eye and shook her head.

"I hate you, Troy." She murmured as she thought the declaration of love he had just given to Taylor. He had never spoken that way about her before. When he had told her he cared about her heart had broke into a million pieces.

"Gabriella…"

"Don't say my name just …just leave me alone." She said turning on her heel and walking in the other direction away from the crowd. He could already tell she was crying and he didn't blame her. Sighing he looked after her one last time and then grabbed his backpack and headed in the opposite direction. Chad decided to follow Troy down the hall with Zeke and Jason in tow. Once they were on an empty hall he shouted at Troy. "I see Taylor didn't show up today."

"Well why should she when all you're going to do is hurt her." He replied back hotly when he turned around and faced Chad, who stood mere five feet away from him shaking his he walked forward and looked at Troy with a sneer. Troy couldn't believe how quickly things could change. Just yesterday they were best friends ready to defend one another at the drop of a dime and now it seems as if they had always been enemies.

"You know I never got finished kicking your ass last night." Troy rolled his eyes and smirked at Chad.

"Did it ever occur to you that I let you hit me…I was not going to fight you last night but I will fight you now if that makes you happy." Chad smiled and pushed Troy back and dropped his backpack to the ground. Troy did the same and clenched his fists as he looked at the guy who used to be his best friend. Zeke looked between them and spoke calmly hoping he could calm them both down before they started to fight.

"Guys come on let's just go to class."

"You would want to beat his ass to if he had made Sharpay cheat on you. Chad said harshly as he moved closer to Troy. "So what changed Bolton why are you going to fight now?" Troy pushed him back before speaking.

"I'm going to fight you because you made Taylor cry last night…I know you say something bad to her instead of being a man and just walking away."

"You wanna talk to me about being a man." Chad said laughing bitterly as he looked at Troy who simply glared back at him. "Everything I said to her she deserved to hear." He said becoming angrier than before, after realizing that Taylor had called Troy after he left. "Everything I said was true…it isn't my fault she can't handle it."

"What did you say to her Danforth?"

"Oh we're on last names now…Bolton. Fine I asked her how come I didn't know she was a slut before I went out with her and-." He was cut off by Troy's face crashing into his jaw. He stumbled back hitting a locker raising a hand to his mouth he pulled it away and saw blood coating his finger.

"You can say what you want to me, Danforth but you better not disrespect Taylor in front of me." He shouted before rushing Chad and tackling him to the ground. Pinning Chad under him he punched him twice in the chest and once in the face. Before Chad's fist slammed into his eye, he fell back clutching his face. Chad jumped on him and immediately started hitting him as hard as he could. Troy heard yelling, and then it sounded as if he heard his father. Moments later Chad was pulled off him, and he was picked up off the ground. Wincing he opened his eyes he looked at the disappointed face of his father and the assistant principal.

"What in the world is going on boys?" Coach Bolton asked as he looked Assistant Principal Williams. "Alex let me handle this." He said calmly as he released Chad and Troy. Alex nodded and walked towards the crowd telling the students to go to their classes. "Alright I want you both to go to your classes and get your assignments then come to the gym we are going to have a talk." He said walking away; Troy went over to his backpack and headed to his class. He had already decided to get Taylor's work as well during this time. Knowing his father he would be running sprints for the rest of the day.

No less than an hour later, Troy and Chad were sitting in front of Coach Bolton listening as he talked to them about the importance of team. "I just don't understand what happened. You two have been friends for far to long to let whatever this is come between you." He said as he looked at him. "You're both top prospects and some colleges are looking at putting you both on the same team. Are you willing to throw that all away?"

"Then ask Troy why he and Taylor have been secretly seeing each other all summer." Chad yelled out. Troy bowed his head as his father attention went towards him. Chad sat next to him waiting for his response but he didn't say a thing.

"Wait so let me get this straight…Troy was messing with Taylor." He said hardly believing that his son would do something so low down to his friend. He knew he had raised his son better than that.

"I was messing around with her…we want to be together."

"So you went behind Chad's back because you felt something for Taylor." His father asked as he stared at his son. Who had a cut lip and a blacken eyes that was almost swollen shut, Chad had a swollen jaw and his eye was blacken as well.

"We have so much riding on this season."

"Not everything is about basketball, Dad. Look I want to be able to be with Taylor without having to worry about Chad over there losing his cool and coming at us like a raving lunatic. I know how me and Taylor went about things were wrong but seriously I don't care anymore. I want to be with her and I am willing to accept the consequences."

"Good because the team doesn't want you as their captain anymore." Chad said sharply as he looked at Troy who nodded his head and looked over at him. He looked at his father who didn't say a word.

"They took a vote this morning." Coach Bolton said "I thought maybe they were playing but they weren't. Troy you are no longer the captain of the basketball team…Chad and Zeke are." Troy nodded his head and looked at his ex-best friend and his father.

"So what's next…do you want me to quit the damn team." He shouted "Dad you just going to let them choose another captain I wasn't even here to plead my case with the guys."

"I agree with them…what you did was awful."

"That's my private life."

"And if you're a leader sometimes your private life becomes public knowledge…they didn't like what you did to Chad, son and to be truthful neither do I. Now we aren't kicking you off the team."

"But I'm no longer Captain." Troy said as he felt sick to his stomach, Chad just looked at him as his father stood and went towards his office.

"I want you and Chad to run sprints until I get back and don't stop. Make it baseline to baseline." He said. Troy and Chad got up and walked to the nearest baseline. Chad paused and looked over at Troy who was still looking stunned by what had just happened.

"So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel, Chad." Troy asked through clenched teeth, Chad chuckled and shook his head as he looked at Troy.

"How does it feel to have something taken away from you that you cared about." He asked as he started running, Troy looked after him for a moment before taking off and running as well. The only light in his dark day was Taylor…he couldn't wait to leave so he could be with her.

By the time practice rolled around he and Chad were drenched in sweat and utterly exhausted. Troy and Chad were over by the water fountains trying to get their breath back. Troy sighed and walked over to the stands and grabbed his backpack. Zeke saw him and walked over as he went into the locker room and grabbed his gym bag. "Yo, Troy man what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." Troy said barely looking at him as he stuff his things into his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder. Chad watched silently from the water fountains as Troy pushed his way pass Zeke and some of the other basketball players.

"What about practice." Zeke said following him to the door.

"What about it…tell my dad I'll see him when I see him." He said leaving, Zeke looked down and sighed. If they didn't find so way to make amends with Troy and Chad their entire season was going to be down the drain. Walking over to Chad, Zeke stood beside him and watched as he drank some water.

"What are we going to do…what if he quits the team?"

"He's not going to quit the team, Zeke it means too much to him and his future. I know Troy he needs to cool down and then tomorrow he will be here for practice." Chad said as he pulled out a headband and pulled his hair back and out of his face, just as Coach Bolton entered the gym. Looking at all the players he paused for a moment then spoke.

"Where's Troy."

"He walked out a few minutes ago." Zeke said as he looked at Coach Bolton who simply frowned and rubbed a hand through his hair. After a few moments of awkward silence Coach Bolton began practice and for the second in the last two years Troy missed practice.

Taylor woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her front door. Yawning she rolled out of bed and went downstairs. Once she opened the door she gasped when she Troy standing in front of her looking as if he had been in a fight all day. His left eye was almost swollen shut and his lips was cut there was also a cut on his forehead that was hidden underneath his messy hair. "My god Troy…baby."

"Can I come in, Taylor." He whispered sounded as broken as he looked. Taylor reached and grasped his head pulling him inside. She quickly took him to the downstairs bathroom where she knew the first aid kit was located. Sitting him down on top of the toilet she retrieved the kit and got to work. He winced as she cleaned his cuts, and bandaged him. "Thanks baby." He murmured when she placed the finally Band-Aid on his forehead. She kissed his forehead before looking at his black eye.

"Did Chad do this?" she asked gently placing a kiss on the bottom of his swollen eye, he nodded and pulled her to him resting his head on her stomach. She rubbed his back soothingly and allowed him to vent to her. She knew he had to get all his frustrations out before they got out of controlled and he snapped at someone.

"He did everything." He mumbled not really wanting to talk about it. He was simply trying to forget the day's events and talking about Chad Danforth was not going to help him forget anything. "Told everyone in the entire school, told Gabriella before I could and then got the entire team to turn on me. They voted me out as Captain." He whispered "I'm not the captain of the East High basketball team anymore."

"Oh baby I am so sorry."

"My dad is even agreeing with him…and now I don't know if I want to play anymore, Taylor. What's the point?" she knelt down in front of him and made sure he was looking at her when she spoke.

"You can go out there and show them why you were captain in the first place. Chad can't hide that fact, and then you can show them all up when you become captain of your college team. So when they look back at senior year they'll wish you were their captain." She said as she helped him stand up. Leading him out of the bathroom she went into the kitchen and filled a plastic bag with ice. "Come on let's go lay down." She whispered, he followed her upstairs and was slowly thinking about everything that had happened. Taylor sat down and then pulled him down so that his head was lying in her lap. She gently placed the bag of ice over his eye and let him rest against her.

"Baby I love you." He murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair while holding the ice on his swollen eye. She bent her head and kissed him on the lips for a moment before moving so that her back was against the headboard of her bed.

"I love you too."

"We'll get through this...I know we will." He said closing his eyes and finally letting exhaustion take over. In a matter of moments he was asleep in Taylor's arms where he wanted to be.

Please remember to review I love to read your thoughts on how the story is going so far, and sometimes your replies help me figure out where I am going to take this story. And I want to thank everyone who has replied so far and that I enjoy your stories as well.

Baby S


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything.

Chapter Five

Drama, Drama and more Drama. That was all that was on Taylor's mind as she and Troy entered East High the next day. And just like Troy had told her everyone seemed to know their personal business and were looking at them. Troy felt her press herself to his side; he squeezed her hand supportably and sighed. "See I told you." Reaching out he opened the door and they entered the school. She glanced up at him and shook her head.

"Oh I believed you…I just didn't think that it would be everyone. You know the entire East High." He tucked his bottom lip and nodded his head for a moment as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Well yesterday was pretty public." He said with a sigh as they stopped in front of her locker, he leaned against the one besides her and watched as she put her books away only leaving her first period materials in her book bag. "I mean it was like the whole school was around watching…that's why I left practice yesterday, I couldn't handle it anymore besides I was stripped of my title for something totally personal and I-."

"Baby just don't think about it…I am so sorry that happened to you." She said touching his cheek. He nodded and sighed, as he closed her locker and fell into step with her.

"Well if I leave today I promise you right now that you are coming with me." He mumbled as Taylor looked around noticing how everyone simply walked by shaking their heads at her.

"They have to get over it soon." Troy said as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they started towards homeroom. They talked about some of the other things on their mind ignored everything around them. Taylor gasped when she saw Gabriella and Sharpay walking towards her, leaning down Troy whispered in her ear. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"I can't run from her Troy." He nodded as she removed herself from his side and walked over to Gabriella. Stopping short not knowing whether or not she was going to try and hit her looking back at Troy he gave her a small smile who was now standing directly behind her. Troy crossed his arms over his chest and looked on. Regardless of what she told him. He was not going to let her deal with this alone, if Gabriella was going to make this another public conversation like she did with him yesterday then he would be there for Taylor every step of the way.

Gabriella watched them guardedly noticing the way Troy stood behind Taylor protectively. She had expected to see notthing but lust in their eyes for one another when they walked into the school that morning. Instead she saw love and admiration in their eyes for one another.

"Let me talk to her alone." She said looking over Taylor's shoulder at Troy who immediately looked at Taylor with concern etched on his features.

"Taylor are you-." Taylor touched his hand before holding it in her hand.

"I'll see you in homeroom, Troy." Taylor said softly. Nodding his head he touched her hand and then walked off. Gabriella looked at the exchange and then back at Taylor. Taylor looked at Gabriella and pulled her book bag closer and sighed. "So how do you wanna do this?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow at her words and then looked her up and down before sucking her teeth.

"Follow me." She said not even looking over her shoulder as she walked off to see if Taylor was following her. Taylor looked after her for a moment before walking after her. They were soon on an empty science hallway, Gabriella opened the door and walked inside not even bothering to hold the door for Taylor.

Taylor looked over her shoulder before walking in after her. Gabriella sat down at one of the many lab tables and placed her book bag on top, she waited till Taylor followed suit. Rubbing a hand up and down her arms she hugged herself and looked at the girl who used to be her best friend. "How could you?" she whispered looking at Taylor for a moment before shaking her head. "I thought we were friends? Or was that a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie…we are friends and that is why I feel so terrible about what happened between Troy and I but-." Taylor stopped speaking when Gabriella held up her hand to silence her. Tapping her fingers on the table she looked across the room at her friend.

"He says he loves you." She said bitterly as she looked at Taylor who was fiddling with her fingers nervously. "And I just want to know one thing, Taylor. Do you love him?" Taylor nodded her head and nodded.

"Yes I do, Gabriella." She said softly wondering where exactly, Gabriella was going to go with this. Taylor clasped her hands together and just looked at Gabriella waiting for her to explode. Gabriella stared at her for a few moments, and the she spoke.

"You think I'm going to get angrier than I already am." She asked harshly. "Well let me tell you something Taylor there is absolutely no way I could get any madder."

"Well what do you want me to do…I love Troy I can't change that." Taylor said as she looked at Gabriella with sad eyes. "We tried to stop, lord knows we did but we couldn't and he wouldn't let me go."

"So he wouldn't let you?"

"I broke of the relationship during the last month of summer. I was feeling guilty and confused and being around him wasn't helping. I tried to be without him and it didn't work nothing worked."

"So you two got back together." Taylor nodded and just looked down at the table top. "So you got back together…consequences be damned."

"We discussed the consequences." Taylor said softly, "And even though I sadden by the reality of you and Chad not being our friends after finding out, I couldn't leave Troy." Gabriella nodded and looked at her for a few moments.

"I should be angry."

"I thought you were." Taylor mumbled as she looked at Gabriella who just shook her head and looked at her before continuing.

"I talked to my mother the last night…came to her in tears about this entire situation," she said waving her hands in the air for emphasis. "And she told me that I shouldn't be so angry…and I know she was right and you know why? Because Troy and I had been falling out of love for the pass few months."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means I am not that angry…now don't get me wrong I was furious yesterday I mean my boyfriend and best friend." Gabriella said sharply "But after my talk with my mother I realized that I couldn't be angry when I was going to move on anyway."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"I have no idea…I can't be your friend at this moment not at this time, Taylor. Maybe…I mean hopefully later on this year I will be able to forgive you and Troy." Taylor nodded and stood grabbing her bag and looking at Gabriella.

"I'd like that…you know me and you being friends again." Gabriella just nodded and watched as Taylor left the room, after the door swung close she quietly got up and gathered her books and then headed to homeroom.

Taylor entered the homeroom right before the bell rang and took her new seat beside Troy, ignoring the looks that Chad sent their way Troy leaned over and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, baby everything fine." She said before giving her attention to the teacher at the front of the class. Troy smiled and leaned back, if Taylor was fine then so was he. He knew that she could make it through the day his baby was strong.

Later on that day Troy was going through his locker when his father came up and tapped his shoulder. "Son, come with me I want to talk with you." He said, Troy didn't turn around he just continued to load his book bag with his school materials. Glancing pass his father he saw Taylor approaching and smiled. Coach Bolton stood there watching as his son ignored him; once Taylor was by them he spoke. "Troy, you better come and talk to me right now." Taylor watched as Troy's eyes harden right before he turned around and glared at his father.

"Why?"

"You know why…I think we need to talk about yesterday. I tried to talk to you when you came home but you went straight to your room. Now come with me to my office and let's talk." He said firmly, Troy narrowed his eyes before turning to Taylor.

"I'll be fine." She said softly before removing herself from his side, Troy slung his backpack over his shoulder and then looked at his father.

"Alright fine." He said as he began walking towards his father's office, Coach Bolton fell into step beside his son, and looked at him. He had never seen his son this mad at him before. Once they entered the office, he closed the door and moved to his chair behind the desk sitting down.

"Troy, why didn't you stay for practice?"

"Had a better place to be." He replied slowly looking at him while shrugging his shoulder and looking at his father. "Besides why would I stay where I'm not wanted?" Troy said as he sat down in the chair facing his father's desk. The older man looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Troy, don't be like this alright…the team voted."

"You know… I was thinking about quitting the team…or even transferring to West High you know." He said as he thought about the words that Taylor had told him the night before. He had been seriously thinking about doing just that but Taylor had talked him out of it as soon as the words left his mouth. His father stood up immediately and placed his hands on the desk.

"You're lying."

"I'm not I was seriously thinking about quitting but Taylor told me that I should stay and play for you because that way I can show each and every last one of you that you should have never allowed me to be stripped of my title that I worked so hard for." He said angrily before looking at his father.

"If you come to practice-."

"I know two miles." He murmured looking at his father before grabbing his bag. "I'll going to go and take Taylor home and hopefully I'll be back before practice starts." He said leaving the room.

Troy smiled when he saw Taylor standing outside waiting on him; throwing an arm around her shoulder he led her out of the school and towards the parking lot. She looked up at him and sighed. "Is everything okay." She asked softly wondering what exactly had been said between father and son during the meeting.

"Everything's fine my father and I just came to an understanding." He said opening the passenger door for her. "Come let's get you home I gotta make back for practice." She smiled and kissed him as he started the car. Thinking to herself that everything was going to be fine.

I was struggling with this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it…remember to drop a review I love reading those.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

Chapter Five

The ringing of her alarm clock broke the stillness of the morning, groaning she rolled out of bed sicker than she had ever felt in her life. Covering her mouth with her hand she got up and quickly rushed to her adjoining bathroom where she threw up. Kneeling in front of the toilet she placed a hand to her stomach and took deep breaths after a few moments she felt better. She had never felt like that before…the room was still slightly spinning which was on its why of making her feel awful again. Sighing he thought about staying at home but then changed her mind. If it was any other day she would miss school, but she couldn't today. Today was Troy's first game of his senior year, his last East High season. She was excited, and she couldn't wait to see him play. There was nothing like watching her man perform in his element. Groaning she pulled herself to the sink and grabbed the mouthwash, rinsing her mouth out before grabbing a washcloth and wiping her face. It was at this time her cell phone went off. She walked back into her bedroom and picked up. "Hey baby." She smiled as Troy's voice came over the line. Ever since that night when he had come to her from school beaten physically and emotionally their relationship changed for the better. He had changed some of the priorities in his life around, and he started with putting himself and her first before anything and anyone else. If she was tired he would miss the first part of practice just so he could drive her home. His reasoning when asked about his new attitude change was that the team hadn't been loyal to him and he wasn't going to continue being loyal to them.

"Hey Troy how was your morning?" she asked.

"Well let's see, I woke up got dressed and talked with my father and now I'm talking with you my morning is going just fine…guess what baby?"

"What?" she asked excitedly

"I heard that a USC scout was coming to look at me at today's game." He said with a smile on his face as he drove through his neighborhood headed towards her house so he could pick her up. "You know that they are going come see ya boy."

"I know…and I also know that's where you wanna go next year." She said as she walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit, sitting it on her bed as she continued to talk to her man. Troy smiled and turned onto her road.

"I hope you're dressed I'm going be there soon."

"Troy, how can I be dressed if I'm talking to you." She said with a playful roll of her eyes smiling as she looked at the outfit nodding her head. It would look nice on her at the game; she couldn't help herself but grin as his laughter floated over the line.

"You better stop rolling your eyes at me girl…well I'll see you in a bit bye baby." He said hanging up. Taylor just smiled her earlier morning sickness forgotten and grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to change for the day.

As she was changing she thought the events of the last two months. Thankfully everything was going back to normal or at least as normal as it could be. Her relationship with Troy was still going strong. He and Chad had even begun to speak to one another again; however those interactions were only during basketball practices and sometimes outside of practice. Gabriella had begun dating Ryan Evans and both were extremely happy with one another. With his involvement she was slowly coming around to patching things with her and Troy. The friendship dynamics had changed; it seemed that everyone except Chad was hanging out again. Chad usually could be found with some of the other jocks now.

Troy pulled up into the McKessie's driveway and hopped out of his car strolling up the front door. He knocked and waited till the door was opened by Taylor's older brother Vince who looked at him for a second before rolling his eyes and opening the door wider so Troy could come inside. "How are you doing, Vince?" Troy asked, closing the door Vince shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

"Taylor's upstairs." He said before turning the corner. Shaking his head Troy turned and went upstairs. Once he made it to Taylor's room he knocked and heard her call out to him that he could come inside. He entered and walked over to her bed and sat down, and immediately began to mess with her Tigger doll, the one he had won her at a local fair a mere two weeks ago. He tossed the animal up in the air as if it were a basketball.

"Baby hurry up." He yelled out thinking about getting something to eat downstairs, their routine was like clockwork. He would come over at seven thirty every morning and pick her up and her mother usually had breakfast and would tell them to eat up. And since he was growing young man he never refused free food. Taylor rolled her eyes in the bathroom. Judging by his voice he was extremely excited which she knew he was, which meant he was probably making her beloved Tigger doll his personal basketball. "And baby you better stop rolling your eyes at me before I come in there and punish you." He said laughing as her bathroom door flew open.

"Will you be quiet my parents and my brother are just downstairs."

"Looking good girl." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her, she then remembered that she was just in her undergarments Blushing she slammed the door shut to Troy's laughter and continued getting dressed. About ten minutes later Taylor exited the bathroom with a nice white sundress on. Troy whistled and stood up. "Damn."

"Troy come on let's good downstairs."

"What no good morning kiss?" He inquired with a small smile; Taylor walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back so he could look at her. "I want a real kiss." He leaned forward but she turned her head to the side and let him kiss her cheek.

"Troy, I think I'm sick."

"Well what's wrong?"

"I woke up this morning and had to throw up…I just don't want you to catch whatever it is that I have." She murmured as he hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Do you need stay here…I don't want you to come to school today if you aren't feeling good." He said as he looked down at her, she simply shook her head and sighed.

"You think I'm going to mess your game."

"Baby that game doesn't matter if you aren't feeling well." He replied as he grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed. Taylor pulled out of his hand and shook her head.

"No I am going to school and I am going to your game." Troy nodded and then bent to kiss her forehead.

"Alright then it's your call, but if you're sick tomorrow I am not letting you go to school." He said as he grasped her hand and led her downstairs.

Chad looked up as Troy and Taylor entered homeroom, sighing he returned his attention to one of the new friends Greg King. Soon class started and he gave his attention to Mrs. Darbus before glancing around at his old friends. After class he walked over to Troy and Taylor who were talking at Taylor's office. Clearing his throat he smirked when Troy turned around and looked at him. "Hey man."

"What's up Chad?"

"Nothing much man." He said with a genuine smile, before looking at Taylor and sending her a smile. "How are you doing Taylor?"

"I'm fine Chad…Troy I'll see you in third period." She said as she spotted Sharpay walking by. Troy watched her leave before returning his attention to Chad.

"What is it man."

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said with a small smile, before pulling his backpack on his shoulder and falling into step with Troy.

"What did you wanna talk about?" he asked as they entered their next class, walking over to the only lab table opened.

"I just wanna say that, Troy we've been best friends since kindergarten. And I want to be friends again." He said slowly as he looked at him for a few moments, Troy nodded his head and smiled.

"Chad I'm sorry about how things happened with Taylor."

"I can tell you love her man." He said reluctantly as he looked down at his notebook. "She's a lovable person and I can see how much she loves you."

"Chad man we don't have to talk about it." Troy said as he looked at him knowing he struggling with admitting that his ex-girlfriend was in love with his best friend. He wasn't proud of the way that Chad found out about them.

"I feel like we should…we need to get everything out in the open. I don't want to go through senior year without my friends." He said with a smile. "Besides I got someone to help me get over my hurt feelings." He said with a bright smile.

"Who?"

"Ashala Davis." Troy raised an eyebrow and smiled at his old friend, Ashala was the star of the girl's soccer team. She was a sweet girl and had been going to school with them since middle school.

"Ashala Davis…wow!" he said with smile as he slapped Chad on the back. Chad blushed and lowered his head.

"She been telling me that I need to forgive you guys and well I do." He said with conviction. I really do." Troy nodded his head and looked at him for a moment, before their teacher voice broke into their conversation.

"I'm I boring you two."

"No sir." Troy and Chad said at the same time. Chad opened his notebook and took out his pencil.

"I'll bring her by during lunch." He said before he started to take notes. Troy just smiled as he looked at his friend and begin to take notes as well. Thinking that everything would work out in the end, he and Chad were going to be friends after all.

The game was a mere thirty minutes away, he came out of the locker room and smiled when he saw Taylor sitting with his mother in the stands. Running over he smiled and kissed her cheek. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Troy…are you ready." Taylor asked looking at the other team shooting on the other end of the gym. He flexed and showed her his jump shot.

"Ready…I was born ready. Hey Mom, you going watch over Taylor alright if she starts to feel sick you should take her home."

"Troy I can take care of myself." He nodded and kissed her forehead before kissing his mother's cheek and stepping back.

"Wish me luck." He murmured as he went back to the floor just as his team was getting ready to run out onto the floor to do their warm-ups. Taylor smiled as she watched him in the center of the circle with Chad as they started to get their team ready for their first game. Troy's mother leaned down and pointed at Troy as he yelled out "Whose house?"

"He is so cute." She said

"He certainly is." Taylor said with a dreamy smile, she was brought out of her thoughts as Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella, Ryan, and Chad's new girlfriend Ashala Davis came towards her. Sharpay took a seat next to Taylor and sighed.

"I've never seen Zeke like that before." She said as she watched him do some sort of dance in the middle of the circle with Troy and Chad. "I hope he does good he's been so nervous."

"Me too, Troy has been so nervous. He's been going to gym every morning and night this entire weekend, and practicing during free period non-stop." She said with a smile as she looked at him as they ran out and got into the lay-up line. Gabriella tapped Taylor's leg and pointed across the room at a man in a suit with a clipboard in his hand.

"Look I think that's the scout."

"He sure doesn't look like he's from around her." Ryan said by her side as he looked at the man. Taylor just smiled; Troy was going all out tonight she knew it. She saw television cameras and news channel there to get highlights for their late night news shows.

"Troy Bolton steals the ball from number 15, and is taking it from coast to coast." Shouted the announcer in the fourth quarter, the game was an official blow out. Taylor had been screaming her head off the entire game ignoring the pain in her stomach. She wasn't going to ruin his night because she didn't feel well.

"Taylor, sweetie are you okay?" Troy's mother asked with worry as she noticed just how pale Taylor had gotten. Shaking her head she smiled and spoke.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Bolton." She replied back as she looked at him as he brought the ball up and did a no look pass to Chad who pumped faked and drive to the basket laying the ball up with ease.

The game was over five minutes later the Wildcats had scored an impressive 89 to the Warriors 40. She smiled when Troy turned around and winked at her, she blew him a kiss as he celebrated with the team. Feeling a little dizzy she sat back and closed her eyes, Sharpay and Gabriella noticed this and immediately crowded around her.

"Taylor." Mrs. Bolton exclaimed as she watched her son's girlfriend as she broke out into a small sweat. Sharpay and Gabriella were fanning Taylor and trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"Oh my god I am going to go get Troy." Sharpay exclaimed as she moved to get up, Taylor's hand shot out and grabbed her.

"Don't let him enjoy this moment." She whispered as she took a deep breath and then smiled at her friend. "I'm fine," she noticed the looks that they were giving her and rolled her eyes. "I promise." Seeming satisfy with her answer they moved away from her and, Taylor focused on not losing her lunch. After being interview by the reporters, Troy and Chad made their way over to the girls. Taylor smiled as Ashala got of the stands and went over to Chad to congratulate him on his 15 point 15 rebound game. Standing she walked down the stands steps towards Troy was grinning from ear to ear. He embraced her and kissed her temple. "I'm so proud of you…a twenty-five point game." She said

"I was pretty good out there wasn't I." he asked with a smile as his mother came over and hugged him. He let Taylor go and returned his mother's hug. Now out of his embrace, Taylor felt the room start spinning again, she heard Troy scream her name just before everything went black.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story, please remember to review I love to hear what you have to say about the story. Sometime soon I should have a new story posted and I hope you guys read and enjoy that one as well. It will be another Traylor, so I hope you guys will enjoy that one as much as this one.

Baby S


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

Chapter Six

It was one of the worst things he had ever witnessed in his life, as he watched Taylor collapsed he had barely caught her before her body hit the ground. Everyone had gathered around as he cradled her to his chest. Kneeling down on the ground he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Baby…Baby wake up." He whispered as tears blurred his vision. His father pushed his way through the crowd. "Someone call 911." He shouted, Sharpay who was already on the phone quickly told them where they were. Kneeling down beside him she looked at her friend and couldn't help but cry as well.

"They said they are on their way, Troy." She whispered wondering if Troy had even her. As he continued to rock Taylor back and forth in his lap, Chad and Zeke noticed the new crews coming over to the crowd and with the help of the basketball team they made sure that they didn't get any closer.

"Coach Bolton. What is going on?" Mrs. Darbus said as she pushed her way through crowd, when she saw Troy holding Taylor she gasped and clutched her hand to her heart. Troy didn't notice anything. All he could do was sit there and think about all the signs that had been there that whole day. He knew he should have made her stay at home, he just knew it. And if anything happened to her, he could only blame himself.

"Troy, what's her parents number." His mother said taking out her cell phone and mumbled something and then looked up at his mom and spoke.

"Um… 897-7546." He said quickly and then returned his attention to Taylor as his mother placed the phone to her ear and walked off. He sat there still trying to bring Taylor out of whatever she was in. He only looked up when he heard the paramedics arriving; he looked down at her and smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright I promise." He said as he saw the guys making their way through the crowd. Once they got to where he was they knelt beside him and gently pushed him away and got to work. "I promise baby." He whispered a lone tear fell on her cheek from his eyes.

"What happened?" asked an older man who had a chart in his hand, Troy cupped his head in his hands and then rubbed his hands all over his face.

"I…um we were celebrating the win and she hugged me and then I let go to hug my mother and she…she just fell out I caught her before she hit… before she hit the ground." He said as he began crying again. The man sighed and then looked over at his men who were working on Taylor.

"We gotta get her to the hospital." The man said as he and the other man lifted Taylor onto the gurney. "She is not responding and we have got to get her in immediately." He said as they started pushing the gurney out of the gym. Troy followed them out to the ambulance and moved to get in.

"Sorry son are you immediate family." One of the younger man asked as the other man began inserting an I.V. into Taylor's arm and then an oxygen mask.

"No, but she's my girlfriend and I have to go with her I love her and I can't let her go alone." He said, looking at the man pleadingly. The older man who had climbed into the driver sit motioned for one of the guys to sit up front.

"Let the boy come, James." He said as he started the car, Troy looked back at his parents and friends. Chad looked at him before cupping his hands to his mouth and yelling.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Troy nodded just as one of the men closed the door and they pulled off into the night. Troy reached out and grabbed Taylor's hand as they continued to try and wake her. Closing his eyes he prayed that everything would be okay, he couldn't handle it if he lost her.

Chad and everyone else made to the hospital a mere twenty minutes later after Troy and Taylor had left the school. Chad rushed up to the nurse's desk followed by Mr. Bolton. She looked them over and hung up the phone. "Yes how may I help you?"

"Um we're here for a Taylor McKessie." Mr. Bolton said as he looked around trying to see any traces of his son. He didn't want Troy to experience this alone. Chad glanced around as well trying to spot Troy.

"I do not see a Taylor McKessie on the list." She said as she flipped through a clipboard filled of white paper. Then she set it down and looked at Mr. Bolton for a moment before sighing. "I'm assuming you're here for the young African-American female that came in earlier. The doctors wouldn't let the boy in so we allowed him to but he had to claim to be her family because only immediate family is allowed visitation first." She said with a wink. "They're in room 214." She said Mr. Bolton nodded and rushed down the hall with everyone following him. Moments later they entered 214 and saw Troy sitting beside Taylor, his head resting on her lap.

"Son is everything okay."

"Yeah couldn't be better…she woke up for a few moments on the ride here…and they had to have a doctor examine her but she's hasn't came around since."

"But she's fine." Chad asked as he looked at Taylor laid out in the hospital with her eyes closed. Troy wiped his eyes and nodded before returning his attention to Taylor, he trailed a finger down her face before leaning up to gently kiss her cheek. He looked at his mother and then spoke.

"Did you reach her parents?"

"They didn't pick up." She said as she looked at him.

"Well I called her brother a few minutes ago he should be here soon." He said "I should have never let her leave this morning. She said she wasn't feeling well and I was going to make her stay but she talked me out of it."

"Don't blame yourself son this isn't your fault." Mr. Bolton said as he walked over to his son and hugged him tightly. "No one could have known this would have happen." Troy nodded and took a deep breath. Just as her brother Vince made his way into the room, he rushed over to his sister's side and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh baby girl." He whispered before looking at Troy, who was sitting on the other side watching him. "What happened?"

"We were at the game and she just collapsed we got her here as fast as we could." He said calmly. Vince nodded and reached out and touched Troy's hand.

"Thanks man for taking care of her."

"Did you get in contact with your parents?" Vince looked around before speaking to Troy.

"They went on a conference…I called though and they should be here tomorrow if not early this morning. Damn where's the doctor." He asked.

"Are you looking for me?" An elder Hispanic man asked in a scrubs, Vince looked at him and nodded. "Alright first of all I need only immediate family in here." He said slowly as he looked at the people gathered in the room. Everyone nodded and left leaving Troy and Vince alone in the room. He tapped a pen to his clipboard and looked at the two young men he narrowed his eyes at Troy and spoke.

"I said immediate family."

"Excuse me doctor but he is family." Vince said as he stood by his sister's bedside, nodding the doctor looked at each man before speaking.

"Taylor was under what seemed a lot of stress and extremely tired…and that is never good for a mother to be. And it seems today that her exhaustion finally got to her and she passed out," he said not noticing the look of shock that played across the young men's faces when his earlier statement registered in their mind. "These first few months are the most difficult sometimes especially if the mother is unaware, and at four months along the child is still developing. We put her in a deep sleep, and we are going to keep her overnight she should be waking up soon. Other than that she is fine." He said

"So is that it?" Troy asked

"No I will be placing her on three weeks of bed rest." He said before turning towards the door. "Hopefully tomorrow she can leave and go home. Gentlemen." He said walking out of the room. Vince and Troy sat in silence for a while mentally thinking about everything that had been said to them by the doctor. Vince noticed that Troy couldn't take his eyes off of Taylor's stomach. He knew Troy would rather kill himself then leave Taylor all by herself pregnant and alone. To be truthful, he knew that the guy loved his sister.

"I know you wanna kill me, Vince." Troy said not looking up from Taylor's face. "But I will not leave Taylor."

"No one is going to kill you…well maybe my dad but not me." He said with chuckle as he thought about his dad's face when he found out. Troy winced as he thought about Mr. McKessie he could already literally see himself flying across a room.

"Why are your jokes never funny?"

"Because you have no sense of humor Troy." He said with a smile. "Wow, I'm going to be an uncle."

"You are taking this awfully easy."

"Because out of everything I thought it was going to be this is the best scenario, hell I'm just glad she doesn't have a brain tumor or cancer." He said with a sigh. Troy nodded and shook his head.

"You're right."

"Who's right?" Taylor said weakly as she opened her eyes, and looked at Troy then her brother. "Baby what happened?" Troy sat up even more and kissed Taylor on the lips softly before answering her question. Vince stood and touched her hand and kissed her forehead. Deciding that the young man beside his sister should be the way to tell her what was going on with her body.

"I'll be outside…Troy will tell you what is gonna on." He said as he nodded once at Troy and walked outside. Taylor shifted her attention to Troy who had tears rolling down his cheeks, lifting a hand she wiped his right cheek and he caught her hand and kissed her palm.

"Baby I was so scared."

"What happened?" she implored softly.

"You collapsed at the game…and you wouldn't wake up." He murmured under his tears. "I held you in my arms and you wouldn't wake up." Taylor lifted up and kissed him on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So what's wrong with me?" she asked once she was released from his hold, he just lowered his head and looked at her for a moment, and placed a hand on her stomach. She looked at his hand and then back at him as he silently shook his head. "Oh my God, Troy." She whispered as he sat back in his chair.

"I know." He said

"Troy are you okay with this." He looked at her for a moment before standing and kissing her forehead.

"I am fine."

"But what about college and the rest of the year." She asked shaking her head unable to believe that he was okay with this type of event. They had just barely turned eighteen during the summer and she knew they were hardly ready for a child.

"We'll figure it out."

"What about your parents and my parents how are we going to tell them." She asked as she clasped his hand in hers. He smirked and kissed her cheek before moving to kiss her softly on the lips.

"We'll figure it out." He said softly, before smiling at her. "We'll figure it out…I promise you right now that I will be with you every step of the way." He said softly. He placed a hand on her stomach, before bending down and kissing her stomach. "Can't believe I am going to be a daddy." He said Taylor reached out and pulled him down for a hug.

"I love you so much Troy Bolton."

"Same here baby…I love you too."

I hope you guys enjoyed the new update…and again please send a review. You have no idea how reading those help the story, sometimes I add on a scene because of something you mentioned. So if you have something to say, please say it. Again thanks for reading.

Baby S


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

Chapter Eight

It had been three weeks since the incident at Troy's game, and they hadn't told anyone except Vince and their friends what the doctor really said. As far as the adults knew Taylor had been stressed out and simply collapsed at the game. Together they decided to tell their parents at the same time once Taylor was off of her three weeks of bed rest. Taylor rested her head on Troy's chest as they sat on her bed watching a movie; however their attention was on the baby book in Troy's hands. Flipping through a few pages he paused and read over a name. "What about the name, Aiden."

"What does it mean?" Taylor asked playing with his hand; he glanced at the book for a moment before speaking.

"It means little fire." He said, Taylor turned around and looked at him or a moment before shaking her head, and grabbing the book. For the past two days they had been trying to settle on a name for their child. They were going to pick a boy and girl name that both agreed on. Lying back against his chest she opened the book and flipped to the girl's end. "Hey we need to be looking at boy names."

"What makes you think we're having a boy?"

"I don't know maybe because Bolton's always have a son first." He said chuckling as he looked at her for a moment before grabbing the book back and turning it to the boy's section. Moving quickly Taylor snatched it back; Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so that she was on top. He then kissed her and held her tightly as he could without hurting her stomach. "I still say we should name the baby Troy or Troya." He said with chuckle before capturing her lips again.

"We are not naming our child Troya."

"So you like the name Troy." He said kissing her again, just as the door opened. Vince cleared his throat and closed the door waiting for them to get situated. Taylor was frowning at him as he opened the door again with a smirk.

"That is exactly what got you two in this predicament in the first place."

"Vince what do you want." Taylor asked as she moved away from Troy and looked at her brother. Sighing he closed the door and leaned against as if thinking about his words before he spoke.

"When are you going to tell, the parents?" Troy looked at him for a few moments before sighing and placing a hand behind his neck. He knew Taylor was scared about the reactions and he and Vince had agreed to tell their parents after the three weeks were up because they didn't want her to get upset and endanger the baby.

"I was thinking that we should tell them this weekend." Troy said looking at Taylor who just sighed and looked between him and her brother. She could already see what was going to happened and she had told Troy what she thought was going to happen. Her father was going to lose it and probably try to kill him.

"Troy, are you serious we...I mean maybe we should wait."

"Baby everything is going to be just fine." He said with a smile as he looked over at her and then back at Vince. "Are you going to be there or are you going to leave."

"Why would I leave I want to see what happens." Vince said chuckling as he smiled at Troy and Taylor. "Dad is going go crazy, and Mom well she might take it well."

"Vince…how many times do I have to tell you to stop making jokes you are scaring Troy." Taylor exclaimed when she looked at Troy who had paled a shade or two. Vince just shrugged and shook his head.

"Don't worry man…I won't let my dad kill you."

"Thanks I think." Troy grumbled, "What else do you want?" Troy asked as he leaned back on the headboard and pulled Taylor to him and held her.

"Just wanted to know what you guys were going to do." He said before smiling, "Well bye." Troy waited till the door was closed and then picked up the baby book and looked at Taylor as she sat silently in between his legs.

"Baby-."  
"I am so worried, Troy. What if my dad does try to hurt you." She whispered with a sigh. Troy leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before sighing and draping his arms over her shoulders.

"Don't worry about me…just take care of yourself and Troy Jr." he said before kissing her temple and chuckling at the surprise that appeared on her face.

"We are not naming our child Troy Jr."

"And why not…he'll be a ladies man, I'll teach him everything especially basketball," he paused and then said. "Well and other sports too but mainly basketball."

"I hope he isn't going to be like you and Chad and basketball permanently in his hands from birth." She murmured with a sigh as she looked over towards Troy's book bag that he had brought with him from school along with a worn orange basketball that he had carried with him since the start of highschool.

"Ha! So you admit it…it will be a boy."

"No I was simply going with your example." She said with a giggle as he shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"Nope, you said it. I told you Boltons have sons first." He said as he laughed right along with her. That was something Taylor thanked God for; Troy seemed to embrace the idea of fatherhood so well. He had been by her side since the moment it was announced that she was pregnant. He had been the calm mind while hers raced with all the worst case scenarios. He had been the one who calmed her telling her that 'We'll figure it.' After that day her love for him had grown even more. He was all the man she would ever need. He could have just told her that he wasn't ready for that responsible, but he was as he had told her before.

"Just because I said he doesn't mean we are having a boy."

"Yes it does baby…because when you said he that meant that deep down inside you believe we were having a son."

"Okay Dr. Phil."

"I'm serious baby," he said as he picked her up easily and turned her around so that she was facing him. He leaned down to her stomach and placed her head there gently. "Hello Troy Jr." She smacked his shoulder playfully and shook her head.

"We are not naming our child Troy Jr. or Troya."

"Okay what if we name the baby Troika… Trokay." He said laughing at her face at the mention of the last name.

"No."

"Okay I admit Trokay wasn't a good name but it was a pretty good mix of our names." Taylor just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Where did the k come from?"

"The K will be like an and."

"Troy you are so crazy." She giggled shaking her head at him as she thought about the crazy names he just kept coming up with.

"You didn't say anything about Troika."

"No." she said laying her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Leaning his head back he looked at her.

"Are you tired baby."

"A little." She said over a yawn, pulling her to him he kissed her forehead and then slipped off from under her and pulled her blanket over her and then picked up his book bag. Taylor looked over at him and moved to get up but stopped when he motioned for her to lie down. Moving to the side of the bed he put the baby book in his bag, and then kissed her cheek.

"We are telling our parents on Friday night right after the game." He said softly as he looked at her for a moment. "Okay."

"Fine…as long as you're there." He winked at her and kissed her on the lips before standing up.

"Of course baby where else would I be." She smiled as he walked out of her room, turning off the light. A few minutes later she was sound asleep.

It was the quickest week, Troy had ever lived. When Friday rolled around he had butterflies in his stomach the entire day. His nervousness however didn't affect his game at all though. The night was supposed to be a dinner between his family and Taylor's family at his house. "Maybe we should go over to my house and say there was a misunderstanding." Taylor said as she buckled her seatbelt in his car. He started the car and just shook his head.

"Baby…we are going to do this and get it over with. It'll be worst if they find out on their own."

"I'm telling you right now Troy my daddy is going to do something crazy." Troy just nodded and then pulled the car out of the parking space.

"Well then that's just a chance I have to take." Taylor looked out the window as he drove. At a red light he reached over and took her hand. "It'll be alright baby. I promise." He said as he looked at her with a small smile. Taylor just nodded thinking that once they told their parents everything would be anything but alright.

Troy drove silently thinking about what he would do if her father did come after him. Troy had been told by Vince in private that he wouldn't let his father beat him up. So he was pretty confident about tonight even though he was still worried about what her father would do to her. Would he force her to leave him? Would he send her away? That was what really scared him about the dinner tonight.

The dinner had went extremely well, Taylor's mom had cook a nice dinner and the table had been filled with quiet conversation among everyone that varied from Troy's game to what Taylor and Troy were doing in order to go to college. Once the plates had been put away and the group moved to the living room. Taylor stayed behind in the kitchen to help Troy wash the dinner dishes; she washed and rinsed them as he dried them. They stood by one another working silently before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You ready?"

"No." she stated simply as she looked at him for a moment before sighing and handing him another dish. "But as long as you're there…" she trailed as Troy nodded his head and sat the last dish down. He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Come on." He said as he pulled her into the living, they stood by the doorway listening to their parents talk about anything that came to mind. Clearing his throat he waited till everyone's attention was on him. Vince gave him a subtle nod from his seat by his father. "Um…Taylor and I have something to tell you guys." Mr. McKessie shifted his attention to his daughter and then back to Troy.

"What is it?"

"Well you know when Taylor collapsed three weeks ago." He began as he squeezed Taylor's hand. She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Well she's about five months pregnant now…when she collapsed she was four months and-." He didn't get to finished as Mr. McKessie moved to come after him, but Vince held him back.

"You got my daughter pregnant." He yelled out as he struggled against his son. Troy and Taylor backed up. "Oh I don't believe this."

"Dad just calm down and let them talk."

"Mr. McKessie…I promise I will be there for Taylor… we have already talked about this." He said as he watched the older man struggle even more.

"I do not want you around my daughter."

"You don't have a say daddy…I'm eighteen and I want to be with Troy." She said with defiance as she looked at him. "He wants to be apart of the baby's life and I will not leave him because you're upset."

"Upset…I am furious. You have you're whole life ahead of you Taylor and this boy comes into your life during your last year of highschool and gets you pregnant. And now you are ready to forget your…your dreams because of him."

"I won't be giving up my dreams dad."

"The hell you aren't. Do you know how much work it is to raise a child, and you two don't even have enough money to take care of yourselves let alone a child."

"He's right…my god Troy what are you going to do skip college to take care of this child." Mr. Bolton said as he looked at his son with a look of shock. Troy turned to look at his father and spoke.

"I know where I am going next fall, dad."

"Really where I haven't seen anyone show interest in you." Troy looked at Taylor and decided that he should tell everyone at the same time. "So son tell me who's interested in you?"

"USC."

"Really I haven't heard from them."

"I got a letter from the recruiting office…they are interested and the coach had his number listed in the letter so…so I called him and we talked. I told him about me and Taylor and he said that wouldn't be a problem. He said he could house us on campus, Taylor can take online classes and I would play basketball for him." Taylor's dad stopped struggling against his son and looked at Troy for a moment before speaking.

"I see you thought this out."

"Yes sir I have…I love Taylor." She smiled at him by his side as her father just looked at them for a moment before rubbing a hand over his mouth. Her mother was silently wiping her eyes of a few tears before speaking.

"Taylor…honey you're to young."

"Mom I can handle it." She whispered as she glanced at her parents who were still shaking their heads at their daughter not believing what they were hearing with their own two ears. She knew it was going to be hard on them, they had so many plans for her and now they thought her plans were over.

"You can not handle a baby and college, Taylor."

"I can I won't be doing this by myself." She said strongly.

"That's right I'm going to be there with her every step of the way." Troy said as he looked at them for a moment. "I won't let her do this by herself…I already told you that." Mr. McKessie looked at Troy for a moment before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Taylor go get your things." He said and Troy frowned and looked at Mr. McKessie before he spoke.

"Sir…please."

"You know what Troy I would like it if you allowed my child…my daughter to obey me ONCE this year." He shouted erupting in anger again. Taylor grabbed Troy's hand and looked at her father.

"Dad, I want to be with Troy."

"That's the problem. Taylor, he's the problem."

"What are you talking about; Troy didn't do this by himself." Mr. Bolton exclaimed, "He was fine before he met Taylor."

"Dad don't go there." Troy said firmly as he looked at his father, Vince just shook his head and held his father back who struggled even more at Mr. Bolton's words.

"Don't talk about my daughter."

"Then don't talk about my son." Troy and Taylor watched them for a few moments before he cleared his throat. The parents stopped and immediately looked them. Troy looked at Taylor before unclasping his hand with hers and taking a cautious step forward still mindful of her father.

"Mr. and Mrs. McKessie…I just want to let you both know that I will be with your daughter the whole way through this. I am a man and I take care of my responsibilities and now your daughter is one for me. I'm going to take care of her and our baby." Mr. McKessie nodded his head and looked at Troy as if finally hearing him.

"Alright…Alright I get it…and I'll trust you to take care of my daughter and…and my grandchild, but if you mess it up Troy …" he trailed off leaving the rest to Troy and his daughter's imagination. Troy just nodded relieved that Mr. McKessie didn't just forbid him from seeing Taylor or send her off somewhere else away from him.

"I won't mess up, sir."

I hope you guys liked the update, please review and tell me what you guys think. Also I have a new story out, it's another Traylor and its called "Friends" so I hope you like that story as well.

Baby S


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

Side Note: Please read my other story Friends and tell me what you think of it. Other then that I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story, I truly enjoy reading your responses.

Baby S

Chapter Nine

"Are you sure I should be coming with you, Troy." Taylor asked as watched Troy cook at his house. "I mean this is your college visit and I just-."

"You won't be in the way…besides you're coming there to right." He said with a chuckle, as he looked over at her for a moment before turning around to continue cooking. Taylor sighed and leaned her head in her hand that was propped on the table. They sat in comfortable silence as she watched him cook their dinner.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out…went out to eat dinner." He said not turning around as he started to shift the food unto their plates. She smiled as he carried the plates over to the table and sat a plate full of spaghetti in front of her. She giggled as he sat down across from her and handed her a fork right before they both started to dig in. Troy watched her for a moment as she took a bit out of her meatball. "You like?" he asked as she finished and then looked over at him.

"Baby you know I do…wow!" she said "I should make you cook more often." He grinned and went back to eating his food.

"Are you going to come up to USC with me?"

"You know the doctor said I can't fly." Troy leaned back and shook his head.

"Then I'll drive up there. Come baby I want you come and you know you want to see the school." He said Taylor sighed and before nodding her head. Troy smiled and began eating again. He continued thinking about how domestic they were being at the time, together at the kitchen table eating their dinner in companionable silence. Suddenly he paused and stopped and looked at her for a moment. He was still trying to think about what he should do, after his conversation with Chad after practice earlier this week he was sure it would turn out alright.

Earlier that week…

_"Damn…how in the hell did you get that type of ring, Troy?" Chad exclaimed as he looked at the ring in his friend's hand. "Are you serious, you're going to ask Taylor to marry you?" _

_"Lower your voice man." _

_"Okay…Okay so when are you going to pop the question." He asked with a smile as Troy just grinned and puffed his chest out even more. _

_"I want her and our child to have my last name before she has the baby." _

_"Damn…we haven't even graduated yet and you're already a family man. So how did you get the ring?" _

_"My grandparents gave me the ring…you know Tay and I went to our grandparent's houses to tell them about the baby and then the next day my grandmother called me back over and gave me the ring."_

_"Wow! That's all I can say is Wow!" he said with a shake of his head. "So when are you going to ask her." _

_"I asked my parents to go out to dinner on Friday…and I'm going to cook and then ask to marry me." _

_"Sounds good man." Chad said with a small smile. As he thought about him and girlfriend had been going strong and she had been helping him get over what happened between him, Taylor and Troy._

_"I hope she's says yes." _

_"Man who are kidding of course she'll say yes." _

"Baby?" Taylor called out softly breaking into Troy's memory. He glanced over at her and smiled.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Just thinking baby." He said with a small shrug before looking at her at and then getting up and walking over to her side of the table, grabbing her hand he pulled her up and headed towards the backyard.

"Troy, I can't play basketball."

"Yeah I know…" he said out of nervousness as he guided her to a swing underneath the tree that was on the other side of the backyard. He sat down on it first and then pulled her down with him. Hugging her close he let them swing in silence for a few moments as he gathered the nerves to talk. "So did you like dinner?"

"It was fine, Troy. Baby what's wrong you sound nervous." She whispered to him for a moment as he just shook his head and sighed. As he tried to control his nerves, bringing a hand up to his hair he brushed it back and then took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," once Taylor seemed satisfied with his answer he spoke again this time with much more confidence. "Taylor you know I love you and the baby right."

"Of course Troy and I love you too."

"Well I…no I mean. Okay here it is I want us to be together." Taylor glanced up at him and smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Troy, we are together." He shook his head and sighed; rubbing a hand through his hair he smiled at her and said.

"I mean like together for better or worse. Taylor what I am trying to say is will you do me the honor of being my wife." He whispered as a range of emotions crossed her features before she started crying. Immediately thinking something was wrong he sat up and looked at her. "Baby?"

"Oh Troy I…yes I will marry you." She whispered as she kissed him, he returned the kiss passionately and held her to him for a moment before he pulled back abruptly and shoved his hand into his pocket and got down on one knee in front of the swing.

"Let's do this the proper way…Taylor Anne McKessie will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes." She said, he smiled and slide the ring on her finger before standing kissing her while holding her tightly. Troy then began to swing them around in a small dance humming a song in her ear. Taylor closed her eyes and held onto him tightly. She couldn't believe how far this relationship had taken her in the past few months. She was now an engaged woman, pregnant and she had her soul mate. Taylor closed her eyes as she thought about the song that Troy was humming. Troy continued humming as he thought about the talk he had with her brother Vince who had turned out to be a rather good friend.

Two weeks ago.

_Troy exited Taylor's room after telling her that they would tell their parents that Friday that she was pregnant. Troy walked down the stairs and saw Vince as he made his way towards the garage. "Vince?" _

_"Yeah, Troy what is it man…you know I'm just playing I won't let my dad touch you." He said dismissively as he opened the door. Troy quickly followed and called his name again. "Yeah man what?" _

_"Can I talk to you?" Vince nodded and motioned for him to come into the garage. Troy looked at the car inside and shook his head in amazement before sighing. "You like…been working on this baby for a good while." He said with a smile before looking over at Troy. "But that's not why you wanted to talk to me is it?" _

_"No."_

_"Well-." _

_"I want to ask, Taylor to marry me." He blurted out, Vince's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Troy a moment before laughing and picking up a greasy rag from the table behind him and popped the hood of his car. Troy moved to the front and sat his things down. "I'm serious?" _

_"I know." _

_"Then why'd did you laugh?" he asked curiously. Vince looked at him and just shook his head for a moment before looking at Troy. _

_"Because frankly I should have expected that next." He said before standing up and closing the hood leaning against the car, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Troy for a moment. "So do you have a ring?" _

_"No." _

_"Do you even have something romantic planned." He asked, Troy sighed and shook his head again. "Well let me tell you something right now, it needs to be original something that screams how you feel about her." _

_"And what is that." _

_"I heard you can sing…and that you sing pretty well." Troy looked away from him and nodded and shoving his hands in his pockets before he answered Taylor's brother. _

_"I can sing a little bit." _

_"Don't be so modest, Troy. And I know Taylor probably would love that. Plus its original if you sing her a song." _

_"I don't know if it's that original." _

_"Well to make it even more memorable for her I'm going to give you a hint right now." Vince said as he threw his arm around Troy's shoulder and pulled him close. _

_"Sing a Stevie Wonder song. I promise you, you will not go wrong." He said with a wink, Troy nodded and went to grab his bags. _

_"Thanks man." He said before leaving. _

Now…

Stepping away from her for a moment he saw reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote and pressed play, as the beginning notes to the song he had picked started to flow through the speakers that he had placed in his backyard. He smiled at her for a second before singing the first verse.

Here we are on earth together,  
It's you and I,  
God has made us fall in love, it's true,  
I've really found someone like you

Will it say the love you feel for me, will it say,  
That you will be by my side  
To see me through,  
Until my life is through

Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world,  
In love you and I, you and I, you and I

Taylor smiled as he pulled her back into his arms and the danced to the music, right before the last verse.

I am glad at least in my life I found someone  
That may not be here forever to see me through,  
But I found strength in you,  
I only pray that I have shown you a brighter day,  
Because that's all that I am living for, you see,  
Don't worry what happens to me

Cause' in my mind, you will stay here always,  
In love, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I  
In my mind we can conquer the world  
In love, you and I, you and I, you and I

Taylor hugged him tightly as he finished and then kissed his lips before shaking her head and smiling. "Wow, baby how did you know I loved Stevie Wonder." He just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you and I wanted to sing a song for you…so you would know who much I love you and how I feel about this relationship."

"Well Troy I love you too." She said as she kissed him. "I can't believe I'm going to be your wife." She whispered in awe as she finally accepted the fact that she was going to be a married woman.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

Chapter Ten

The trip to USC was great for the newly engaged couple; everything was cleared up for next year. The couple now was focusing everything onto their impending wedding. Which seem to upset both Taylor's and Troy's fathers, Roland McKessie entered his house with a plan on his mind. No one was at home and he decided to implement his plan immediately and to him the faster he got it done the better for him and his daughter. "Taylor." He called as he walked into the living room. When she didn't immediately answer him he called her again going over to the stairs he looked up and saw her coming down.

"What is it daddy." He motioned for her to sit down on the sofa and the he spoke calmly to her trying his best not to scare her.

"Did you know the principal called me today?" he asked controlling his emotions as best as he could he knew he was coming off a little detached but he didn't care at this moment. All he could think about was when he had received that call. He blamed Troy Bolton for this and no one else. His daughter had her head on straight before that boy entered her life. Taylor clasped her hands in her life and looked at her father curiously.

"Really about what, Dad"

"They no longer believe that you should be at East High. Apparently you being pregnant is not the image they want to give out concerning their school. So they have asked me to home school you."

"Oh my God."

"That's right…they have kicked you out of East High, and now we have to home school if you are supposed to graduate on time."

"I already have my credits."

"You still need the diploma, Taylor and the more credits the better your transcript will look. I have already come up with a decision that will be non-negotiable." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Grandma Lisa…you are going to go and stay with Grandma Lisa for the rest of the year. You're going to focus on school and not that damn boy."

"I thought you were going to give Troy a chance." She exclaimed, he narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"You will lower your voice when talking to me. Now I'm your father and I know what's best for you and this is what's best. Maybe without that boy clouding your judgment you'll be able to focus on what is really important."

"Dad, I am focus."

"Yeah, getting pregnant by some boy that doesn't even have a job shows how focus you really are." He shouted back, Taylor had tears streaming down her face at this point. Every since finding out she was pregnant Troy had told her to keep her phone on her at all times. Whenever her father let her leave the room she was calling him and telling him to come and get her.

"Dad just think about what you're saying."

"I have all day since I received that damn phone call." He fumed as he looked at her. "Now go upstairs and pack your bags, and I'll be taking your cell phone." He said with a frown as he held out his hand. Taylor reluctantly placed her phone in his palm and went upstairs. She barely threw any clothes in the suitcase wondering where her mother and brother were at this time. "Taylor hurry up." He yelled out. Panicking she grabbed her land line and dialed Troy's cell, as soon as she picked up she spoke.

"Taylor baby what's going on?"

"My dad…he's going to-." The phone call was ended as her father ripped the line from the wall, and held it between his hands. He grabbed her hand and picked up the suitcase he led her to the car and put her inside and then threw the suitcase in the back seat and drove away. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest crying as they left the city and got onto the expressway.

"I hate you."

"You'll thank me for this later on." He stated simply as he looked at her for a moment before saying anything. "I'm sorry baby girl but this was the only thing I could think of to help you get over that damn boy."

"I love him."

"You're jus infatuated…it's your hormones." He said dismissively, "I showed you attention growing up. I didn't just focus on Vince. I don't know why you're acting out all of a sudden."

"I'm not acting out." She shouted back angrily as he continued to drove, she felt utterly helpless she didn't have her phone and she doubted that she would be able to call Troy's phone, knowing her father he would probably tell Grandma Lisa that she couldn't make any phone calls out unless she there.

"Your mother and I were so disappointed when you told us you were pregnant."

"And if I remember correctly you said that you were going to let me and Troy handle it but you lied."

"Today was the final straw, the straw that broke the camel's back." He muttered as he continued to drive not even glancing in her direction. "Six and half months pregnant." He said to himself angrily as he slowed down and turned onto a dirt road. Taylor cried even more as she realized her father was not going to change his mind. Covering her face with her hands she sobbed out her sorrow as he put the car into park and grabbed her suitcase and then went to her side and opened the door. "Get out of the car, Taylor." He said firmly as he grabbed her forearm and pulled her out. Grandma Lisa came down the porch steps and went directly to her son and slapped his arm off of Taylor's

"Don't you manhandle my grandchild like that?"

"Sorry momma." Grandma Lisa looked at Taylor and shook her head for a moment and then motioned towards her house.

"Go on inside honey." Both adults watched as Taylor slowly walked inside on the house. Roland rubbed a hand over his neck and looked down at his mother. "So you think that this is going to make things better, Roland. All you're doing is making both of those children desperate."

"She needs to focus on her school work."

"Well she could have done that at home…I do not approve of this at all but I will let her stay here for a weekend and then I just might bring her home. I got pregnant with you when I was sixteen years old."

"And Dad left you." He exclaimed. "I just don't want the same thing for my baby."

"The boy has asked her to marry him, he doing things to make she goes to the same college with him. He sounds like the perfect boy for her."

"Well he would be if she was out of college, but she isn't even out of highschool yet. And the boy comes into her life and turns it upside down."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just watch over her until I figure out what I am going to do, Momma."

"Fine son, you just better hope she doesn't hate you for doing this to her in the long run." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his mother for a moment.

"She already does, mom." He said as he got into his car and drove away. She sighed as she watched her son leave before heading inside. She found Taylor upstairs in the guest room silently crying. Closing the door she looked at her for a moment before returning her attention to the wall.

"Go away."

"Oh no honey this is my house." She said with sigh as she sat down on the bed beside her granddaughter. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." She said rubbing Taylor's back. Taylor sat up and immediately hugged her as she began to cry again.

Troy paced back and forth in front of the McKessie House, his jaw was clenched and his hands were balled up into fist. Vince sat on the hood of his car and looked at the younger man for a moment. "You sure you don't want to go inside, my mom is trying to call him right now."

"No I want to meet the man as soon as he pulls up."

"It isn't going be good if you fight him." Vince said calmly as he looked at Troy, he could tell that his words were not getting through to him at all. It seemed to go in one ear and out of the other. Troy stopped pacing as a car pulled up into the driveway. Rushing over to the car, Troy's fist met Mr. McKessie's face as soon as he opened the door.

"What the hell did you do?"

"None of your business boy." Roland shouted as he grabbed Troy and slung him onto the roof of the car only to be pulled back by Vince. "Now get off my property."

"What did you do with Taylor, I deserve to know she is my fiancée and the mother of my child." He shouted out loud, Roland sneered at the younger man for a moment before shrugging out of his son's hold.

"When I feel like you should know I'll tell."

"No you're going to tell me right now." Roland laughed bitterly and shook his head for a moment before turning to leave. Troy grabbed his arm and turned him around; Roland pushed the younger boy back and then pointed to Troy's car. "You better leave right now before I call the cops."

"Dad you're taking this to far, where's Taylor." Vince said quickly as he saw how on edge his father really was.

"I'll tell you later." He mumbled simply before he walked inside the house, Troy looked after him and then turned to Vince who had his head down and was taking a deep calming breath. He then looked back up at Troy and shook his head.

"I think you better go I'll call you as soon as I know what in the hell is going on." He whispered before walking into the house. Troy nodded and got into his car, he pulled off with tears in his eyes. Not knowing where Taylor was killing him inside, when she had called him and the conversation had been cut off he had gotten here as fast as he could. Apparently it wasn't fast enough. All he could think about was how much he had failed her, slamming his fist on the steering he pulled over on the side of the road and rested his head and allowed himself to cry, and then promised himself that he would find Taylor, and that when he did he would marry her immediately and then for the rest of the school year they would stay with him and his parents.

Grandma Lisa entered the bedroom her granddaughter was currently in carrying a tray that held dinner on it. Taylor looked away from her when she entered the room and continued to look at the wall. "Taylor."

"I'm not hungry." Lisa sat the tray of food on the nightstand and then looked at her granddaughter closely before speaking. She placed a hand on her the girl's stomach and sighed.

"Now you may not be hungry but your baby is and you need to eat to keep the child healthy." Taylor just nodded and Lisa picked up the tray and sat it on the other side of the bed. She watched as Taylor devoured the food. Grandmother and grandchild sat silently for a few moments before she spoke.

"You know when you and that boy came here to tell me that you were pregnant I disapproved right along with your father. But seeing you and knowing that you love the boy I can't help but feel as if maybe your father is taking this too far."

"He took me away from the man I love because he wants me to focus." Taylor said bitterly. "Like I can focus here while thinking about him."

"Try it."

"Troy should be here…he shouldn't miss any of my pregnancy. Dad has gone to far." She mumbled as she thought about everything that had been going on. Knowing Troy he probably confronted her father as soon as he returned back from dropping her off here, and she wondered what he was doing now.

"I'll never forgive my father after this." She whispered with conviction as she looked at her grandmother who simply sighed and shook her head.

"But you have too."

"I don't have to do a thing." Taylor said firmly meaning every word. If her father wanted to make things hard for her and Troy then she would simply cut him out of her life for good.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

Chapter Eleven

Vince McKessie couldn't believe what his father did. Once he and his mother had been told he had went to his room and called his grandmother's house. Not even bothering to greet his grandmother when she answered the phone. "Where's Taylor?" he said firmly. He could tell he had taken his grandmother by surprise. She sighed and then answered.

"Upstairs."

"Let me speak to her right now." He said with an air of anger in his voice. He could hear her as she walked upstairs to the room Taylor was in. Moments later the voice of his sister floated over the line. "Taylor…Taylor hey baby girl how are you holding up."

"Vince, he took me away…how's Troy how is he." She asked immediately happy that someone other than her dad had called to ask about her. Leaning back in the chair he was sitting he thought about Troy. He had never seen someone so upset, someone who didn't know the situation would have thought that Taylor had died the way he carried on.

"I'm going to tell him where you are."

"Oh thank you, Vince." She whispered softly as if their Grandmother was still in the room with her. "You know if he knows he's going to come and get me."

"I know…he's told me as much." Vince said calmly as he rubbed a hand over his face. "But Dad finding that out about school wasn't the best thing, Taylor you know that right."

"It doesn't matter…he had no right to do what he did."

"He's your father…Taylor." Vince said reasonably as he looked at her for a moment before speaking again. "No matter how you feel about what he did, he's still your father and I know he did it because he thought it was for the best."

"Don't try to defend him to me, Vince." He nodded his head and looked at his wall where he saw a picture of him and his little sister.

"How's the baby."

"We're fine." She said softly, Vince smiled and stood up going towards his door and closing it so no one could just walk by and hear what he was going to say next. "Grandma took me to the hospital last week…please tell Troy soon."

"I'll tell Troy where you are as soon as possible, Taylor."

"Thank you…Thank you so much Vince." He sighed and looked down at his hand that was holding onto the back of his chair. He didn't know what the outcome would be, but even since he had found out about Troy and Taylor's relationship he had found himself becoming a true romantic.

"You're welcome sis." He said hanging up and then moving to his bed and laying down as he thought about where he could tell Troy about Taylor. Before he went to sleep he decided to tell him tomorrow before or after school.

Chad and everyone else had been trying to get information out of Troy on what had happened to Taylor. The only thing he told them was that her father had done something that he would never forgive the man for. So Chad was quite surprised when Taylor's older brother strolled onto campus early the next morning. "Hey man what are doing here?" he asked coldly thinking that Vince had a part in what happened as well.

"I'm here to see Troy where is he." Chad looked at him for a moment; sighing Vince shook his head and spoke. "I'm here to tell him where Taylor is?" Chad nodded his head and looked at him for a moment.

"Fine follow me." He said, he led Vince to the gym where Troy was shooting and missing. Chad looked at him while he studied Troy. "He's been in here every morning and he usually ends up shooting hoops but as you can see…," he paused as Troy missed another shot. "He isn't himself."

"Troy." Vince called out; looking up Troy turned around and saw Chad and Vince. Walking over he stopped and looked at them for a moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know where Taylor is?" Troy's eyes lit up and he smiled weakly.

"Where is she…how is she and the baby." He exclaimed happy that someone was finally telling him something. Vince looked at the young man and then spoke.

"She and the baby are fine and she is about two and a half hours away from here. Take this…it's a map to our grandmother's house and you can go and get her." He said before turning on his heel and walking away. Troy scanned the map for a moment before calling out to Vince who was walking away. "Yeah."

"Thanks…you don't know how grateful I am about this." He whispered as he looked at him and smiled. Vince nodded and left, Chad watched him leave before looking over Troy's shoulder and seeing the map.

"Dude that's like in the middle of nowhere."

"I know and I am going there right now." He said walking over to the baseline and picking up his backpack and heading out gym with Chad following close behind. Neither man spoke until they were out in the parking lot. Chad just shook his head and then threw his backpack into the backseat and looked across the hood of the car at Troy.

"I'm coming with you."

"But you can't man…"

"You need a friend and I am going to come and help you." Deciding not to argue Troy sighed and got into the car. Moments later he and Chad were on their way to get Taylor and bring her home. Chad studied the map closely and looked over at Troy who was driving. "Man, her dad sure did bring her out far."

"When it involves Taylor it's never too far." He stated as he turned once they were on a single stretch of highway Troy floored. Chad leaned back clutching his seat belt and praying that they made it there in one piece. He couldn't ever remember Troy this angry before in his life. The last week he saw first hand how much Troy loved and cared for Taylor. Almost one hour and half later they pulled up in front their destination. Troy hopped out of his car and ran up to the house pounding on the front door. An elderly woman opened the door in shock and tried to close the door immediately.

"Oh no you don't," Troy said angrily as he pushed the door opened walking into the house as if he lived there he wandered into the living room and then looked up the staircase. "TAYLOR." He yelled out. He turned to the older woman just as Chad entered the room and looked between them. "Where is she?" he asked harshly not even noticing how his tone made the older woman just in surprise.

"Troy." He paused and turned around looking towards the stairs, he smiled weakly at Taylor who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes welled up with tears and he walked over to her quickly and kissed her softly holding her tightly.

"Oh baby I missed you." He whispered before kissing her temple. Taylor just cried in his chest and held onto him tightly. He took a deep calmly breath as he felt as if he could finally relax. "Go upsides and get your things we're going home." He said

"You are not taking her out of here."

"So you would take away my fiancée and child because her dad brought her here." He said as Chad stepped beside him to make sure he didn't rush the woman. "She is coming with me and I will never let her out of my sight again." He said firmly. Lisa nodded as she wondered what she should do. Troy looked at her for a few more minutes and then looked back towards the stairs as Taylor came down stairs with her bags. Taking the suitcase from her he led her outside, with Chad in tow.

"You want me to drive man." Chad asked, Troy looked at Taylor for a moment and then reached into his back pocket and took out his keys and tossed them to Chad who hopped into the front seat and started the car. While Troy and Taylor got into the backseat, moments later they pulled off and were heading back towards the city. Troy held Taylor in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head before sighing with relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to your house faster." He mumbled guiltily as he held her, Taylor shook her head and sighed.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have made you move in with me…before this ever happened. But don't worry, you're going to be moving in with me now." He stated firmly as he held her in his arms. Chad silently drove listening to the couple behind him. "I love you so much." He said

"I love you too, Troy." Chad listen to them talk some more before Taylor fell asleep from exhaustion. Chad glanced at them before speaking.

"So do you think her father knows by now?"

"Probably, I bet her grandmother called as soon as we pulled out of her driveway." He stated angrily as he thought about the man who called himself Taylor's father. How could a man take his daughter away like that? He could understand that the man was angry but he could not understand taking Taylor away. He rubbed his hand up Taylor's arm, as he felt her snuggle closer.

"So he's probably waiting for you at your house."

"Well if he wants to confront me it will have to be at my house because Taylor is not going back there." He said with conviction. Chad nodded and continued to drive thinking about the possible confrontation that would occur as soon as he pulled into the Bolton's driveway. His main concern was the protection of his friends and their unborn child.

They finally came back into the city about two hours later; Troy woke up Taylor as they pulled up into his driveway. Chad groaned as he saw a black car sitting in the driveway as he turned off the car and got out. The Bolton's and McKessie's came out the front door as soon as he slammed the car shut. He turned and looked at Troy who was helping Taylor get out of the car before speaking. "Troy, seems like he came to get his daughter."

"Over my dead body." Troy said as he closed the door behind Taylor and looked at Roland McKessie who was approaching them practically seething. He looked between his daughter and Troy before reaching out and grabbing the younger man and slamming him into the side of the car. Taylor screamed and jumped back as her father and Troy tussled.

"STOP IT." She screamed as tears fell from her eyes, Troy pushed her father off of him and looked at the older man for a moment just as Chad and Vince stepped in between the two men. Coach Bolton came down the driveway and looked at Roland for a moment before shaking his head.

"You better not attack my son again."

"Get him away from daughter."

"She's my fiancée and the mother of my child…you want me to get away from her. That will only happen if I am dead and buried." He said defiantly as he looked at Roland who immediately broke through and pushed him back. Taylor shouted for them stop again, as Chad pulled her father off Troy.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chad shouted.

"Troy…you got my daughter kicked out of school and then you turn her against me." He said furiously. Troy just wiped his bloody lip and then pointed a finger at him.

"You had NO RIGHT to take her away from me."

"I'm her father and I had every right." Roland said firmly.

Taylor listened to both of them fight and shout at one another. One thing became clear to her however there was a pain in her stomach, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore it. Bracing herself against the car, she looked over at Troy who caught her glaze. Moving quickly he was by her side. "Baby what is it." He whispered searching her face for any club as to what was wrong.

"I don't kn-." She broke off her sentence with an ear shattering scream and clutched Troy tightly and leaned on him. Roland had calmed down and looked at his daughter before speaking.

"What's wrong, Taylor." Everyone watched in horror as Taylor pressed her hand to her lower stomach and pulled her hand away to see that it was now covered in blood.

**The End**

**Just kidding!! So how did you like this chapter, man I can't believe this story is almost over. I only have few chapters left and then We'll Figure It Out will be finished. Thank you guys for the support so far. **

**Baby S **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

Blood. That's all he could remember that's all he could see. Her blood had soaked his shirt all the way through as he had picked her up and carried her into the hospital once they had arrived a mere fifteen minutes after she had collapsed in his arms crying out in pain. His fear for her had only heightened when she had passed out in his arms on their way to the hospital. He could remember her fearful cries for him and for her father. He could remember the frantic yells of her father and brother. He could even remember his screaming and crying as he held her to his chest kissing her temple and whispering to her, however nothing could bring her back to the world of the living once her eyes closed. Nothing. And all he could think about was how he had failed to protect her and their baby.

Twenty minutes ago…

_"Troy what's happening." She said as she looked at the blood coating her fingers, he picked her up not caring if the blood got on him or not. He could feel her body trembling as held her. Looking at Chad he shouted out his request. _

_"Get the car started man we are taking her to the hospital right now." _

_"Troy." Taylor screamed as she felt another ripple of pain shoot through her body. Roland rushed over to Troy's side and grabbed his daughter's hand. She looked at her father for a moment. He and Troy watched as a lone tear escaped her eye. "Daddy I am so scared." He shook his head and smiled weakly at her as Chad pulled the car up behind them and got out opening the door. _

_"You're going to be okay…Troy and I are going to be with you." He said as he looked at her for a moment before helping Troy and Taylor into the backseat of the car. He looked at Troy and then spoke. _

_"Take care of her…we'll follow." He said as he closed the door and watched as they drove he turned to everyone else and moments later they had all piled into his car and drove off towards the hospital. _

The entire waiting room was filled with friends and family of the McKessies and Boltons. Chad had made sure called their friends who were currently sitting around the silent Troy as he sat staring blankly down the hallway where they had taken Taylor. He had tried to follow but he was told that he would have to wait outside in the waiting room with everyone else. Vince was pacing back and forth rubbing a hand over his face and mumbling prays. Taylor's parents sat together holding one another fear in their eyes as well as unshed tears. "Damn won't someone come and tell us something." Vince said as he looked down the hallway.

"The doctors are working on her, son." Roland murmured from his position by his wife. At the sound of his voice Troy looked up and glanced across the waiting room at the older man who was holding his wife close trying to sooth her. Chad watched him for a moment before placing his hand on Troy's tense shoulder.

"Man, all you need to be concern about is Taylor alright."

"I know that, Chad." He snapped, before shaking his head and sighing. "I'm sorry man believe I am." He whispered as Chad nodded.

"I know man…but Taylor needs you to be strong." He whispered, as Troy nodded thinking about all the things he would do for her if she and the baby made it out of the situation okay. He glanced up as one of the doctors came up the hallway walking as fast as he could. He tried to ignore the fact that there was a blood stain on his scrubs and that he looked worried. Standing up he walked over to meet the man, not even aware that everyone else was standing behind him.

"How is she and the baby." He asked looking at the man hopefully, the doctor looked at the group gathered behind the young man and then sighed. Shaking his head he sighed and placed a heavy hand on Troy's shoulder.

"In moments like these I would like to be absolutely truthful." He said softly as he looked at Troy knowing that the young teenager was the father of the woman's unborn child. "And I have to tell you that right now it doesn't look good for Taylor or the baby. When a woman…a pregnant woman is put under a lot of stress it can cause her and the baby to suffer which is what happened in this situation." At his words, Roland McKessie began crying already placing the blame on himself; his son hugged him tightly as he cried on his shoulder. Vince even pulled his mother close and held her as she cried as well.

"What does that mean?"

"There is a very high probability that she will lose this baby, however there is another reason I am out here."

"What?"

"The doctors wanted me to come out here and ask you this question…the baby and her both have very low heartbeats. If the child is born you do realize that it will be premature and could suffer from brain damage." At his words Troy began to cry thankfully his father and Chad were behind him and held him up.

"No not our baby…not our baby." He whispered, the doctor looked shaking his head in disbelief. After everything they had been through their baby couldn't end up with brain damage. "Is there anything else?"

"If both the baby and Taylor code…who do you want us to save." He asked looking at the Troy who had covered his face with his hands and sighed for a moment trying his best to control his emotions. He didn't know what to say at first. He glanced at the McKessies and then spoke.

"If it comes down to it save Taylor." He whispered looking down at his hands. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded his head at the younger man sadly.

"I know these things are never easy, son. We will try our best to save them both." He said as he turned and went down the hallway. As he left it seemed as if the strength that Troy had just disappeared, as his knees gave out in grief. His father and Chad caught him again and led him back over to the seats. They sat beside him as he nervously sat there trying to control his emotions. The only thought that went through his mind was that he had to stay strong for his family.

"Chad, man you think…you think she's going to make it her and the baby." Chad sent a look at Mr. Bolton before answering his friend as best as he could.

"She has the best doctors this hospital has to offer of course she will be fine." He whispered as he looked at him.

"What about the baby."

"Of course the baby is going to be fine." He whispered softly as he looked at his friend who looked as if his soul had been ripped out. "And you and Taylor are going to be wonderful parents to your child." Troy mother came over to him and knelt down in front of him and looked him over.

"Baby you want to take of that shirt…I got a shirt you can change into." Troy just nodded and took of his shirt and took the one from his mother slipping it on. After he change he looked at his shirt and then handed it to his mother who put it in a plastic bag and went to dispose of it. After that the waiting room went back to being silent everyone praying that Taylor and the baby made it out okay.

Two hours later, the doctor returned and everyone got up to hear what he was going to say. Troy just clasped his hands together and looked at the doctor praying that the man had some good news for him. "What is it?" he asked

"Well we were able to save both."

"Thank you God." He whispered as tears of joy fell from his eyes, as he looked at the doctor. He smiled and cleared his throat. "The baby…does the baby have-."

"No, he is perfectly fine he might have to stay at the hospital for a few weeks but I assure you that he is healthy." Troy looked at the man shocked for a minute before smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Did you just say he?"

"Yeah, you and Ms. McKessie had a baby boy." Troy looked shocked but it soon turned into a full out smile.

"Can I see them." He asked hopefully, the doctor nodded his head and then spoke again.

"Yes of course Ms. McKessie is asking for you." He said as he motioned for Troy to follow him. Troy looked back at the McKessies who just nodded and smiled at him weakly. He then took off after the doctor. Once he entered the room he saw Taylor resting on the bed her eyes closed and her breathing easy.

"Is she okay?"

"The experience was hard for her but she came through it…there were no lingering damages done to her or the baby." He said as he subtly pushed Troy in and closed the door. He looked at Taylor as he approached the side of her bed. She turned her head in his direction and smiled weakly at him.

"Troy." He quickly sat beside her and grabbed her hand in his; he stroked her forehead and then leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. She just looked at him as a lone tear escaped her eye. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"Hey Baby." He whispered, she smiled at him and just shook her head.

"I guess you were right."

"Right…what do you mean?"

"Boltons do have boys first." She murmured as she laughed weakly as a smile broke out on his face. He looked at her and then sighed.

"So what are we going to name the little guy…a future wildcat in the making." He stated boastfully. Taylor looked up at him and smiled.

"I was thinking about one of your names."

"What Trokay…I told you it was a good mix." She smiled weakly at his joke and then shook her head.

"No…just Troy Jr." she murmured as she looked at him, he smiled and bent to capture her lips again.

"We don't have to name him Troy if you don't wan-."

"He is a fighter just like you and he looks just like you." He nodded and just kissed her forehead. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too, Taylor…so I guess Troy Jr. it is." She nodded her head and laid back on the bed. Troy noticed how exhausted she looked. Patting her hand he raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You're so beautiful, but don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't."

"Promise?" he asked puckering his lips up for a kiss; she giggled and kissed him again before resting against the pillows.

"I promise, Troy. Now go see T.J." she whispered he nodded and got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back."

"I know." She said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

After checking back with the family and telling them that they could go and see her, he walked down to the nursery to go see his son. After getting dressed in his scrubs he entered and walked over to his son. Putting his hands inside the case, he rubbed his son's stomach and leaned on the glass so he could get a better look. "Hey buddy." He murmured as he felt himself getting choked up on tears. "Hey I'm your daddy." He whispered as he looked at the baby who was starting to move around. He gasped with surprise when his son opened his eyes and looked at him. It was at that time Troy understood what Taylor had been talking about. His son's eyes were a bluish gray. His eyes weren't exactly as blue as his, but there was absolutely no doubt that the little guy was his son. "You are going to be a ladies man." He said as he looked at his son with a shake of his head. "And I'm going to teach you how to be a basketball star."

"I hope you teach him how to be a man like you." Troy turned around and looked at Roland McKessie as he sat down beside the younger man and sighed. "I'm sorry I really am, at the time I thought what I was doing was right."

"I…I understand." He mumbled as he continued to look at his son who was waving his small arms around in the basinet. Sighing Roland placed a hand on Troy shoulder which made the younger man finally look at him

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you man…and I understand. You just wanted what was best for Taylor." He said with a small smile. Roland nodded and turned his head to look at his first grandchild. Smiling he waved his hand at his the baby and then looked at Troy.

"Did you and Taylor come up with a name?"

"Have you spoken to your daughter?"

"I decided to come and see you first and allow her time to cool off and talk to her friends and other family members. I think what needs to be said between us should be said in private." He said with a shake of his head as he sighed. "I messed up and if I know anything about my daughter I know she is not happy with me."

"Well I can't lie to you about that." Troy said with a chuckle Roland soon joined him in laughter.

"I just want to tell you that I couldn't be happier with you as a son-in-law and I hope that over time we can rebuild our relationship." Roland said, Troy just nodded his head as he returned his attention to his son, and nodded his head.

"I'd like that." Troy said softly as he looked at T.J. and rubbed a hand over his stomach before brushing his son's hair back. "Yeah I'd like that."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

Chapter Thirteen

Eight years later…

"Troy Bolton takes the shot 3, 2, 1 the Sacramento Kings win!!!!" yells the announcer as Troy jumps up and down before he is circled by his teammates. "This is the fourth championship that the Kings have won. Bolton has shown exactly why he is the captain of his team yet again through a display of strength and character."

"Baby how many times are you going to watch that." Taylor asked as she walked into the living room holding their two year old daughter Victory. Troy paused the tape and then looked at his wife before standing and taking his little girl who had immediately starting reaching for him once she saw him.

"Until the start of next season." He said with a smile as he kissed her on the lips and then wandered outside to go see his sons who were currently playing a game of basketball. "T.J…Ben come on inside."

"Aww! Dad, please can we stay out for a little while longer." T.J. said with the basketball tucked underneath his arm. Troy shook his head and pointed inside, he smiled as both boys sighed and then went inside without another word. Troy followed and closed the door behind them and then sat his daughter down when she wiggled in his arms. She giggled as he sat her down and made a face at her.

"Taylor did you load the van," he called out as he continued to play with his daughter on the living room floor. He was supposed to drive their kids over to her parents' house and then come back for a night alone with his wife. "Baby?"

"Yes Troy I loaded the van." She said as she entered the living room with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at him for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Don't give me that look young lady."

"Baby the van is loaded so when are you going to take them." She said with a wink. "I mean the sooner you leave the more time we have before tomorrow." He jumped up then picking up his daughter smiling as she squealed with laughter.

"Daddee you silly." She exclaimed as he twirled her around and then held her to his side like luggage. Taylor hit his other arm and shook her head.

"Don't you hold my daughter like that?"

"I wouldn't hurt my baby girl." He said as he moved to hold her right and then called upstairs for his sons who seemed to be taking the longest. Moments later T.J came running down the steps with Ben on his heels.

"Sorry Dad we were packing our video games."

"What type of games are you guys bringing?" he asked looking at them both, the little boys looked at one another and then smiled.

"Basketball."

"That's my boys." He said gleefully as he gave them high fives and ushered them into the garage so they could get into the van. It was times like these that Taylor was happy her parents had moved to Sacramento as well. Troy shifted Victory in his arms and kissed Taylor on the lips before pulling back and winking at her. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay baby now don't take to long." She said as she bent and kissed her daughter's cheek. Troy smiled and looked at her for a moment before following his sons out to the van. Moments later he drove off taking his children to her parents' house.

"Baby." He called out as he walked back into the house. He smiled as he heard 'Would you Mind' by Janet Jackson floating to him from upstairs. He just shook his head and chuckle as he pulled his tee shirt over his head. He took off his shoes, and then bounded up that stairs. Once he reached the bedroom he could smell his wife's favorite perfume in the air. Opening the door he smiled when he saw Taylor sprawled out on the bed on her side in a black lacey material that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She smiled at him and wagged her finger at him. "Damn baby you look good enough to-."

"Get over here." She murmured as she looked at him for a moment before moving over and patting a place by her on the bed. He chuckled and looked at her for a moment before smiling and walked over to her. Pushing her down on the bed he covered her body with his and kissed her softly before pulling away to look at her with a small smile on his face.

"Did you know that I love you." He whispered as he draped his arm over her chest and pulled her tightly to his side. She just nodded and held him tightly not even thinking about letting him go.

"How about you sing that song you used to sing to me back in highschool." She said as she brought her hand up to his face. He closed his eyes and smiled for a second before opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"You know what maybe I will." He said as he kissed her forehead before he kissing her mouth. "How about I say it all sexy like-."

"As long as you sing that song, Troy." She whispered as he rolled over onto her and pulled her against him.

"Alright Tay." He said as he cleared his throat and lowered his head to her ear and began softly singing to her.

**There will never come a day  
you'll ever hear me say  
that I want and need to be without you.  
I want to give my all.  
Baby, just hold me.  
Simply control me.  
'Cuz your arms, they keep away the lonelies**

Pausing in the middle of the song he kissed her neck and rubbed his hands up and down her body as he pulled to look at her. The woman he had been through so much with in the span of nearly a decade. Their love had been tested from the beginning, but he knew he would never trade her or their love for anything in the entire world.

**Cause I've never felt this way about lovin  
Never felt so good  
Never felt this way about lovin  
It feels so good**

How it takes my breath  
Starts a burning in my chest  
Make me weak, when I think about you  
Makes me want to give my all  
Life wouldn't mean a thing  
Not a happy song to sing  
Just emptiness if I had to live without you  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
That all I need is you in my life  
All I need is you in my life

Taylor was smiling up at him as he finished the song. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly as she kissed him soundly on the mouth. "I love you baby," she whispered as he nodded his head and held her to him. "Love you so much."

"I love you too baby." He said as he kissed her rolling over so that she laid across his chest. "What we got is going to last forever baby." he said right before they kissed again.

**The End**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this story. Now I am going to focus on finishing Friends and on another story which I won't start posting until the end of the month or in November. The song belongs to Brian McKnight and it's titled 'Never Felt This Way' I love that song. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story you guys really kept a sister going. ****Thanks again for reading my story.**

**Baby S **


End file.
